Let's Play a Love Game
by BrittanyMarieeee
Summary: Brittany is offered a tutoring position that pays well, both as a job and in school. She's not just meeting up with anyone though. She's tutoring Rodrick Heffley, the biggest player at Westmore High. She knows better than to fall for him, but will it work? Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respected creators.
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT NOTES: Well, this is a story I started writing during summer break. I noticed t**here's not many well written Rodrick/girl figure fics out there, so I'm trying to let my imagination run wild as I entertain you.** I finally decided to upload it now and I wanted to wait because I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to change things drastically. **

**This is just the Prologue. I know its very short, but I just needed an opening scene to start the story. Other chapters are longer. Once Chapter 1 begins, the third person switches to first person with Brittany's POV and Rodrick's POV. **

**I already have another story in progress, but it is coming close to ending, so I figured I'd start this up early. I'm not going to post Chapter 1 until I finish my previous fic. (Just to make it easier on me)**

**I love feedback. I think it's an awesome way to connect to my readers. ( And plus I wanna make sure I'm not writing a piece of garbage :p ) So comment/reply/review away! Even if it's every chapter, I don't care, haha. I love reading what everyone says! & also, if you have suggestions for characters and what they should say or do, don't hesitate to jot them down in a comment. I will do my best to shape it into what I'm writing, and I'll also put your username in my notes so you know I added your thought. ( : **

**I'm rating this M now for later strong language and some other mature stuff later involved. I'm not spoiling anything ;p **

**I hope you all enjoy this first little sneak peak. So, let the reading and reviews begin!**

**Prologue**

Tuesday morning Susan Heffley waited patiently in the main office of Westmore High School. The day before, she had received a phone call from the principal who urgently requested a private one on one meeting with her. She sat in an uncomfortable, plastic chair as people passed in and out of the room. She knew whatever brought her here had to do with her eldest son, and she was preparing for whatever trouble he had got himself into this time. She was hoping that it was only something as little as detention because she was used to the idea by now, but she couldn't understand why the school needed a conference to tell her that. Maybe it was something much more worse than expected.

Susan's name was called and her nerves began to tingle as she strutted across the room to the opened door. She entered the principal's office slowly while she looked around. It was a medium sized room with bookshelves that touched the ceiling, and covering the walls, was green embroidered wallpaper. She took a seat uneasily, right across from a large, oak desk.

"Good morning Mrs. Heffley," greeted Principal Gordon, standing and buttoning his suit. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just a little bit confused. What is this about?" Susan asked politely.

The balding, middle aged man chuckled. "I'm sorry to call you in on such short notice, but I didn't want to wait until parent teacher conferences."

Susan tilted her head to the side in perplexity and crossed her legs.

"I'm sorry, but I don't follow," she admitted, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "This is obviously about Rodrick but..."

He started to cut her off, "Yes. I am becoming concerned with Rodrick's behavior in school. He has the typical careless teenage attitude, and it shows in his grades."

Susan's posture shifted to an uncomfortable state and he took a seat on the front of his desk before her.

"He is on the verge of failing some of his classes, and I do not want to see him repeat his junior year. It's the middle of the first quarter and we can catch this problem in time," he continued. "I was thinking about assigning Rodrick a one on one tutor to improve his study habits."

"Yes, I think that is a great idea." Susan breathed relief and agreed as she clasped her hands together. "I've been stumped on how to approach Rodrick's bad study skills. I've tried grounding him, bribing him, and taking away his valuables, but nothing seems to work," she said hopelessly. "It would be wonderful if he had an instructor to put him on the right track."

Principal Gordon nodded. "I'm glad to see we're on the same page. I've picked the best student that I know here at Westmore. She has been on the National Honor Society and Honor Roll all her high school career. She is strongly committed to her work, and has agreed to help Rodrick out."

"She sounds wonderful. When can I meet her?" Susan was delighted.

"Right now," Principal Gordon replied. He got up, hit the button on his phone, and spoke aloud, "Sheri, could you please call Brittany Emmett out of class? I need to speak with her briefly."

"Right away sir," the voice on the intercom replied.


	2. Tutoring and Headaches

**Hello everyone :) Sorry that the Prologue was super duper short. It looked longer in word xD ha. but anyways, I hope this really makes up for it! Comment and tell me what yahh think! :D3**

**Warning: language**

**Chapter 1**

**Brittany's POV**

It was fourth period and I was sitting in English class. Our teacher just assigned us twenty five words that we have to know by Thursday, and to make time go by quickly, I started writing note cards to help me study. Mrs. Myers was in the middle of scolding Rodrick for throwing papers when the phone rang.

"Brittany, you're wanted in the principal's office," she said with a smile as she hung up the phone.

I got up, grabbed the pass from her desk, and walked out of the room. I was completely calm and had nothing to worry about because I was never in trouble. That doesn't mean I'm never a smart ass sometimes. When it comes to our school's authorities, or authorities in general, I play the innocent moral girl. In reality, I'm the loud happy blonde who loves piercings, tattoos, outrageous hair colors, rocking out to heavy metal, country, and the classics. I'm pretty much liked by everyone and I love making new friends. I have looks, brains, and am interested in almost everything. But because of my ability to study and get good grades, people overlook me as being a nerd, but I prove them wrong. Very wrong.

I walked in to the main office and sat in the closest chair. I overheard Ms. Hamilton's voice call the principal's office from the phone.

"He will see you now Brittany," Ms. Hamilton said graciously, looking over the mounds of papers on her desk.

While getting to my feet, I thanked her and walked into the room.

"Ah here she is. Brittany, this is Rodrick Heffley's mother, Susan," Principal Gordon introduced.

"Good morning Mrs. Heffley. It's nice meeting you. I'll be tutoring Rodrick," I said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Brittany," she replied with a glimmer in her eye. She looked at Principal Gordon. "She's perfect, a very charming lady."

I blushed slightly. After about twenty minutes of conversing, both Mrs. Heffley and the principal were satisfied with me.

"Alright then, it's settled. I will leave it to you both to plan sessions. You're dismissed Brittany. Thank you," he said opening the door for me. "Let Sheri write you a pass."

I wasn't fond of the idea to tutor Rodrick, but Principal Gordon promised he'd talk my teachers into giving me extra credit. As much as I thought he was an ass, I accepted. Rodrick Heffley wasn't a tool, he was just... a player. He was also very good, perhaps too good, at playing the game. It was known that he was the party animal who hooked up with a different girl every night; not to mention that he was gorgeous and had a band. He never had a girlfriend for long though. The longest relationship I've seen him in was seven months. Other than that, they would usually last between two days or two weeks. It was too much commitment for him, and no matter what he did, he always found a way to break a girl's heart. And with that information, I usually stayed away.

I walked to Ms. Hamilton's desk and she wrote me an excuse for Mrs. Myers's class. As I walked to the hall, I heard a woman's voice call my name.

"Brittany!" It was Mrs. Heffley. Her heals loudly clicked through the empty hallway. "Would it be alright if you came to the house today and figured out your tutor schedule? If you have something going on, we can make it another day."

"Sure Mrs. Heffley, I usually have nothing to do after school. I can stop by," I said. "I'll ask Rodrick for directions."

"Great. Thank you so much. I really appreciate you doing this for him. He really needs the help. I'll even pay you," she insisted.

"Oh no Mrs. Heffley, it's fin-"

"Call me Susan, and I wont take 'no' for an answer," she cut me off. "You deserve some pay for what you're doing,"

Realizing that I wasn't going to win the argument, I agreed for her to pay me. _Money and extra credit? This may not be such a bad idea._ We exchanged goodbyes and I headed back to English class. I took my seat and continued what I was doing beforehand. The class still wasn't quiet because Bonehead, _Ehem, _Rodrick Heffley, thinks it's funny to shoot hornets at Beatrice Farley. I felt bad, but she was the typical nerd compared to me. It was definitely a fact that the poor redheaded girl didn't know what a hair straighter was. Or hairdryer. Or curler. Or makeup. Or contacts. I mean, she was a nice girl and all, but she smelt of medicated chapstick, lilacs, and menthol cough drops. So in high school reality, she kind of deserved to get little folded up papers whipped at her from rubber bands.

_Feeww ding… feeew dirk… feeew dink_. Rodrick tried to control his bursting laugher every time a hornet hit her and got stuck in her hair instead of flying into the desk. Beatrice must have had enough because she turned around and asked him to stop throwing papers. Of course that asshole ignored her and kept doing it. I was a little afraid to tutor Rodrick. If he thinks Beatrice is a nerd, what would he think of me?

The bell finally rang for English to be over. Lunch was next, so I stopped at my locker, grabbed my lunch, and walked with my friends to the cafeteria. There were many of us, and our table was large. It was mostly all girls, but there were also some guys that sat with us as well.

"Brittany, I'm having some people over. Stop up later," my friend Jena offered.

"Thanks, but I have to tutor Rodrick for a bit. I'll try and mak-"

"Rodrick Heffley?" She asked in astonishment. The table quickly went silent. "What is wrong with you? You know that he's trouble."

"She always goes to the bad boys." I heard someone utter.

"I'm just tutoring him. I'm getting paid and extra credit out of the deal. It's not a bad idea," I defended myself.

"Well still, he'll find something to do wrong. I wonder what Lyndsey will think when she finds out you're handling her boy toy." Jena said with a half hearted laugh.

Lyndsey was Rodrick's "skank," if you will. That was his seven month long relationship and she has been on and off with him ever since she broke up with him. She is the total definition of phony; fake hair, tan, nails, colored contacts, and way too much teeth bleaching. It was like Bimbo Barbie came to school at Westmore High. She'd go guy to guy and it didn't matter who he was as long as he had a good reputation. There was even a rumor going around that she slept with the young, cute German teacher and Coach Malone to bring up her grades in both classes. I didn't know what made Rodrick attracted to her. Some people say that she broke his heart and she has him hooked by her claws. That's why he hates commitment, but he still crawls right back to her when she needs something to be reworked or handled... _Ew._

"She shouldn't be too worried because I'm just helping him with his grades." I got up and left.

I made my way over to Rodrick's table. His was as crowded as mine. I became more nervous as I approached the group. I don't know why because I was only going to talk about tutoring with him.

"Excuse me," I tried to get his attention. He and his friends were throwing food at each other. "Excuse-"

I jumped while something mushy collided into me. I had cheese fries thrown at me by Ben Segal, the guitarist and lead singer of Löded Diper. It smeared all over the front of my shirt and across my cheek. I stopped what I was going to say and glared at him.

"Do you mind, asshole?" I yelled.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stared.

I turned my attention to Rodrick. "Tutoring begins today. Your mother wants me to stop by the house. I need to know where you live, but right now, I have to go and clean this shit off." I stared at Ben once more and then back at Rodrick. "Find me in the halls." I stormed off.

**Rodrick's POV**

"Dude, she's tutoring you? I'm totally jealous man. She's wicked hot," Ben, my best friend, said.

"I guess man. This is new to me," I laughed as I watched her ass as she quickly walked out the doors. "This blows. I actually have to do work."

"Who cares, Brittany's smokin," Ben blurted.

"Yeah, but she's too much into school and shit," I snorted.

"If I was single, I'd jump on that," Chris joined our conversation.

"That's right. Chris chose the road to commitment, but you, my brother," Ben put his arm around my neck. "can easily claim that since I ruined my chances thanks to cheese fries. And who cares if she's into school. Those are always the ones who are freaks in the bed department."

"Hey you're right," I started. "Every girl who goes to this school, besides Jena and Mal, is in love with me. She'll be begging on her knees for me."

The guys started laughing.

"Literally bro," Ward joined.

"Nah dude, that girl doesn't go for guys here though," Chris continued.

"What?" I scoffed, taking some fries.

"You've never realized it? Why do you think she has never come up to you at a party or any time except for now?"

"Uh, I don't know dude. Does she even go to parties?"

"Yeah, she does, but she's not interested in us. And you're too high maintenance for her."

"What, dude, are you kidding? I-"

"Chris is right," Ben stepped in. "From what he just said, I kinda bet that you can't get that."

"I bet I can," I grinned.

"Ten bucks." He outstretched his hand.

I took it. "Deal."

"I'll give you until the end of this quarter."

"Alright," I laughed and the conversation moved on.

It's not that I wanted to get in her pants just yet, but I really just needed the extra money. _Who am I kidding. Of course I want to get into her pants. I'm Rodrick Heffley for Christ's sake._ I got up from the table and left through the doors Brittany walked out of. _Maybe I could catch her._ I waited at the fountain outside of the girl's bathroom. I looked down at my black converse. They really needed to be washed, and I bet they smelled as bad as they looked. _I gotta get the band over soon to practice; forgot to mention that at lunch. How long does it take to clean cheese off of your face? God Dammit. _About five minutes later she appeared with a pout on her face. It was completely adorable. _What the hell am I saying? Adorable? Girls aren't fucking adorable. _She looked pissed that she had a cheese stain on her chest from where Ben threw the fries.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I don't think Ben saw you," I pointed behind me.

"Yeah, I kind of lost it back there. Tell him no hard feelings. I'll get over it," she giggled.

_She's so cute. Ugh I am such a sap_. _Knock it off Rodrick. _I instantly froze for some reason. It was strange. I never had a problem with talking to girls. Why am I having a trouble with it?

A lump formed in my throat and I choked on my words a bit, "Uh, wh-at time a-re you planning on, um, coming to the house?"

"I'll probably be up after I stop home. Does about four thirty sound good to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Would you want me to pick you up?" _Please say yes._

"There's no need." _Fuck._ "I have my car. If you can just give me-"

"There you are buddy! Let's go! We have some shit to do before 5th period," Ben said while grabbing my shoulders.

"Excuse us, cutie." Chris said as he pushed me along.

"I'm sorry," I yelled from down the hall.

I felt bad rudely leaving her mid sentence.

**Brittany's POV**

"Yeah, that's fine. Would you want me to pick you up?" Rodrick asked.

"There's no need. I have my car. If you can just give me-"

Rodrick's friends curtly cut me off and took him down the hall, leaving me bemused.

"directions…" I finished my sentence.

I stood in the middle of the hallway for a moment, and couldn't believe that that happened so quickly. He was here one minute and gone the next. His friends were jerks. I turned around and went to my next class, study hall. Because I had nothing to do during this period, I listened to my iPod. I felt my phone go off in my pocket. I took it out and slid it open.

I received a text message, *Hey*

I didn't recognize the number. _555-2951. Hm, wonder who this is._

*Hey there, who is this? Haha*

…

*Sorry its rodrick. I got ur # from jena. Hopefully ur not freaked out. lol*

_Jena would never give him my number. She hates him._

*No I'm not freaked out, haha. I woulda gave it to you, but Jena wouldn't give my number out.*

…

*Yeh I kno shes a bitch. lol I looked in her fone wen she went to the lav.*

*Oh okay, ha. Well, can you give me your address? So I at least know where I'm going?*

…

*326 brook st. its the white house. ill have my van parkd front*

*Okay see you then : ) *

…

*k. bye blue eyes =] *

Even though his spelling and grammar were horrible, butterflies formed in my stomach when I read that last text.


	3. Bad Habits

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! : )**

**Warning: Language.**

**Chapter 2**

**Brittany's POV**

I turned onto Brook and was overwhelmed to see that there were millions of houses on the street. Then, I was assured when I saw the white van with the logo 'Löded Diper' printed in black on the side. I laughed silently to myself. That had to be the most hilarious name for a band. I finally got out of the car and walked up to their house to ring the door bell. The cobblestone pathway that led to the stairs was traced alongside with small landscaping bushes. Their white house was so cozy.

"Get out of the way twerp!" I heard Rodrick yell.

He opened the door with a smile.

"Hey. Come in," he said as he put his arm around my shoulders and led me inside.

He showed me around the downstairs. It was a very comfortable, yet contemporary home. The whole house was immaculately spotless without any clutter in sight. Everything seemed to have its place.

"Hi Susan," I said as we walked into the kitchen.

I waved at two little boys who were sitting at the table.

"Hello Brittany. Welcome to our house. Make yourself at home, and if you need anything, just ask," she said with a grin across her face.

"Are they your brothers?" I asked before I walked through the kitchen and into to the morning room to greet them.

"Yeah, that's Manny, he's three, and Greg who's thirteen," he rolled his eyes.

"Hi boys," I smiled. "I'm Brittany."

"Bitty!" Manny pointed his fork at me.

"Hi Britt," Greg looked up from drawing comics in a book.

"I like your cartoons." I inched closer to get a better look.

"Really? Thanks! Rodrick thinks it's dumb."

"It's a way to express yourself."

He looked up and just smiled approvingly for a minute and then continued what he was doing.

"Mom, we're uh, going to study in my room." Rodrick rushed.

"Alright, have fun," she said putting food into the oven.

He left the kitchen and I followed him up the stairs.

"Listen to Brittany, and learn something useful!" Susan yelled from the kitchen.

Rodrick opened a door for me that was tucked away in the right corner from the main stairway. I climbed another set of stairs to find an attic that was converted into every teenager's dream bedroom. There were band posters and Christmas lights that hung lopsided on the walls. Disco balls and flashing bulbs illuminated the area. Clothes were flung around furniture and papers were thrown carelessly on the hardwood floor. There was a queen sized bed alongside an open window covered by blinds that shed the slightest light in. Chairs were placed anywhere they could fit, and against the railing, was a working desk with a laptop. He frantically started throwing stuff in his trash bin and sweeping things under his bed to somewhat "tidy up" what was a complete disaster.

"Uh, I'm sorry about the mess. I haven't had time to clean it. The guys get a little messy when they're here for practice."

"It's okay. Everyone gets messy." I giggled.

"You know you should come over one day and listen to us. Our band plays so loud that we make people's eardrums bleed," he said while throwing his crinkled comforter back over his bed.

"That would be sweet." I agreed. I loved listening to bands.

He spun around, almost surprised at my answer. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." I pulled a second seat at his desk. "Let's get started I guess. Here," I gave him a paper as he sat down. "fill this out so I can learn a little more about your ability to work. And answer it truthfully. Your responses are gonna help me help you."

We sat at his desk and he started scribbling down answers.

**Rodrick's POV**

I really wasn't excited for this whole tutor thing. I hated school, I hated work, and I hated to learn. This is all pointless shit to me. The only reason why I'm doing this is because Mom is paying me a lot of Mom Bucks. It's the only time she could ever get me to do anything. Otherwise, everyone could screw off cause I do nothing for free. And I can't lie, another reason is Brittany. She was so hard to describe. Like, she wasn't one of those geeks, but she was smart as shit. She had a hippy and rock n' roll style going on, but she wasn't part of the pot smoking gang. She loved to party, but she wasn't one of those alcoholics that makes a fool out of themselves. And she didn't get turned off when I told her about the band. I usually get either slapped or turned down by every girl I talked about it to. It was almost like… she was perfect, and she was beautiful. Anyways, at least it would help pass the time away if I bullshitted with her. She handed me a paper with questions on it. _Really? You had time to type this bullshit up? _Even though I got bored super fast, I just thought of getting paid and answered them quickly.

1. Do you do homework? No _Ha who does she think I am?_

2. Do you study? Not really only when my mom makes me_ Absolutely not. Lie._

3. What classes do you most have trouble in? Pretty much everything _Ah, truth._

4. Do you have a favorite class? Lunch _Is that seriously a question?_

5. What are your future plans after high school? Land a major record deal and play gigs around the world. _Have the total rocker dream. _

…

I finally finished the fifteen question "quiz" and handed it to Brittany. She looked at it with no emotion. I was trying to figure out what she was thinking, but her face was expressionless.

"So basically you're just lazy," she laughed, but in a joking tone.

"Yeah I guess so," I agreed as I fiddled with my thumbs.

"Okay, well if we go over a routine and do some study exercises, you should be able to bring your grades up," she explained.

"Sounds awesome. Where do we start?" I asked in a non exciting way.

"By learning these words we got in English class," she replied.

_Shit. Those words are hard._

"Tell me what aesthetic means," she ordered.

"Uh," I had no idea. I didn't even know that was a word. "I- um, I don't know."

"Eclectic?"

"Does it have something to do with electricity?"

"No," she laughed. "Alright, I kind of knew that you didn't know these. It's okay. We're going to make note cards."

_Note what? _She gave me a stack of flash cards and a pen and told me to write the word on one side and its definition on the other. At first I thought it was a stupid idea, like seriously? I didn't want to write them in class, what made her think I wanted to write them now? But I hate to admit it. It was actually a good idea. Once we started reviewing them, I remembered some of the words. In an hour, I mastered all twenty five of them.

"See, wasn't that easy?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess it was." I confessed, trying to act cool.

"Okay one more time, give me an example of aesthetic." she giggled.

"You." It slid out of my mouth so fast without thought. _Shit. Why did I say that? Aesthetic is beauty. I never compliment girls. Damn I need to keep my bad ass composure. Composure? Where the hell did that come from? Her smartness is rubbing off on me. _"You… you unicorns!" I couldn't think of anything better.

Her face was beat red and she looked down. My little unicorn save didn't help me too well. It actually hurt sitting in my seat waiting for a response. It was so awkward just sitting there. She finally managed to look up and change the subject.

"So you don't want to go to college after school?" she asked.

I finally calmed down.

"No. Why would I do that? I have my band. We're going to be huge one day," I replied.

"Don't you think that's unrealistic? It's great to play in a band, but what happens if someone leaves? Or something goes wrong? Don't-cha think you'd need some kind of education to fall back on?" she asked.

_Damn I never thought of that._

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I never gave it much thought. Music is my life."

"Well there are jobs that involve music. You could even discover something totally cool while looking into what colleges offer, and major in that," she said.

"No one really talks to me about college. I think my parents just gave up." I chuckled.

"I think they just don't understand you, and they kind of need my help to get you focused." A grin stretched across her face.

**Brittany's POV**

Wow, I couldn't believe that he didn't even consider college. We were already in our junior year! I mean, I started to look into colleges a while ago. Although there was a good sign because he did agree to try and look for something that sparks his interest. I took out my phone and checked the time.

"Well, it's six o'clock. I think I should get going," I said.

His head shot up and looked at me in disbelief. His tan face was so cute, and his hair was perfectly messy. _Does he really want me to stay? _He touched my arm and tried to think of an excuse for me not to go, but then his phone vibrated on the desk. I caught a glimpse that said, 'one text message from Lyndsey'. He picked it up quickly and was in tune to her message. He didn't even manage a goodbye. What the hell was I thinking that he actually didn't want me to go? His familiar instincts came into play. I brushed the whole situation off and found my way out of his room and downstairs. I passed the living room as I headed for the door.

"Hey Brittany," Susan said as she put Manny on her hip and got up from the couch. "I have money on the counter for you."

"Oh no Susan, it was our first session. I just had him fill out a paper so I got to know him a little better. We went over our English words, but that was it. I don't need mon-"

"Don't be silly. At least take half of it, but you're taking the full amount next time you come back." She smiled.

"Okay thank you. You didn't have to do this." I put the money in my bag. "Maybe before Rodrick goes to bed you can ask him his words one last time."

"I can definitely do that."

"I also brought up the subject on college, and he agreed to try and find something he's interested in," I explained.

She looked so happy. Then, she placed the rest of the money in my hand. "You are to take this. I can't believe you got him to do that. It's a miracle. Thank you."

I didn't even object toward the rest of the money. We exchanged our goodbyes and I left the Heffley house. When I got home, I ate dinner and then went to my room to go to bed early. I was too pissed to stay awake.


	4. Ignorance is Key

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I might add the next one later tonight. Tell me what you think! enjoy! :D**

**Warning: mild language**

**Chapter 3**

**Rodrick's POV**

Lyndsey texted me and I grabbed my phone quickly to see what she wanted.

*Hey babe, wanna stop by my house?*

I really didn't know what to put. For the first time a year ago, I fell in love with her. It was my longest relationship going and she later broke my heart into pieces; completely smashed it. She said we were different people who wanted different things. What the fuck does that even mean? I still remember that day. I found her making out with Damian George, a local band singer at a gig we were doing at SunDance Hall. I didn't know which emotion to feel first; hatred or sadness. But now, for some reason, she keeps coming back and has no problem dropping her pants for me. Me for being as stupid as can be, I can't say no to that. Free and easy snatch.

*yea wht time?*

…

*About 7 or so*

*k ill b thr*

…

*Okay. Ill be waiting sexy.*

I closed my phone. I have my pick out of every girl that goes to Westmore and I agree on the queen of all liars. Part of me felt guilty, but the other part didn't care. I wanted to make her feel worthless after I was done. Maybe she'd realize what she did to me and she'd take me back. Then, I'd humiliate her. But regretting something never seemed to work on her. She was just another dumb slut. It always made me feel worse. _Wow, I'm sounding like a bitch._ I looked up to see that Brittany wasn't in my room anymore.

"Britt?" I called out.

There was silence. I got up and ran down my stairs into the hall where I met Greg walking to his room.

"Yo twig, did you see Brittany walk by?"

"Yeah she went downstairs about fifteen minutes ago. Didn't you know that? No wonder she looked mad. You didn't even know she left," he laughed.

"Do I sense some 'tude' little bro? I'll knock that smirk off your damn face."

I then gave a quick move toward him and he jumped back. He got so scared that he ran to his room. _Ha he's such a puss. _I gave an evil grin and came barreling down the stairs like a heard of stampeding animals.

"Rodrick what is the hurry? You're so loud," Mom said.

"Oh I just… didn't know Brittany left," I admitted.

"How did you manage that? She stood and talked with me for a while. That was very rude if you didn't acknowledge her leaving."

I didn't know what to say. Her tone made me cringe.

"She took time out of her own day to help you, and that is how you repay her? What's wrong with you?" Mom scolded as she threw her hands up in the air.

"I, uh.." I choked on my words. "and… that's why I wanted to ask you if I could go apologize to her." I pointed my finger to the ceiling to make me look legit.

Mom loosened her tense. "That would be very nice of you if you did, honey."

"Okay I'm going."

"Make sure you're home by nine. I have to ask you your words," she said.

I grabbed my keys, wallet, and a jacket and didn't even respond back to her. I started the van and pealed out into the street. I wasn't going to Brittany's house. I didn't even know where she lived...

**Brittany's POV**

I was lying in bed when my phone went off. It was a text from Rodrick. I rolled my eyes and left it alone. I kept looking at the pink blinking light at the corner of my Droid. _Maybe he's apologizing? No Rodrick doesn't do that. _After about seven minutes, I couldn't wait any longer and finally looked at the message.

*Hi Brittany it's Greg.*

I looked at my phone confused.

*Greg? Why do you have Rodrick's phone?*

…

*He left it here when he went to your house.*

*My house? Rodrick isn't at my house.*

…

*He told mom he was going to apologize to you 20 min. ago.*

_It doesn't take twenty minutes to get to my house. _Something was up. Then I thought of Lyndsey.

*Greg, do me a favor and look at his texts from Lyndsey.*

…

*She wanted him to come over at 7. She called him sexy. Rodrick sexy? Yeah right!*

*Hahaha okay thanks Greg*

I was even more infuriated than before. He was too much into his booty call than… studying with me? _Wow that's unrealistic. Of course he'd want the booty call._ I got out my iPod and listened to it until I finally fell asleep in my own pool of misery.


	5. Dirty Little Secret

**Just so yah know I think in this story I started making up my own names for copyrighted items, like Loop Fruits. I don't know, I thought it was funny xD Just so you guys aren't like wtf is a loop fruit. hahaa**

**Warning: language**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Rodrick's POV<strong>

'ERR ERR ERR ERR' That damn alarm… My hand appeared out from under the covers and smashed on everything on the end table except my damn clock. 'ERR ERR ER-' finally, success. I laid in bed until mom yelled up the stairs for me to get up. I groaned and got myself to up to get dressed. I hate the morning. I hate the birds, I hate breakfast, actually no, I love breakfast. I just hate eating with my family. They have too much to say at seven in the morning. Down from my room, I met Greg in the hall once again, but this time he was shirtless.

"PURPLE NURPLE!" I yelled as I grabbed his nipples and twisted them and laughed uncontrollably.

"RODRICK STOP!" I wasn't giving up. "Or, I'll… Tell mom!" He managed to say.

I loosened my grip, and glared at him. "This isn't over, freak."

"If you were smart, you'd be nicer to me today," he said.

"Not a chance!" I yelled as I ran down the steps.

I sat down at the table and started to pour cereal when Greg sat across from me. Mom and dad were in the kitchen with Manny, so it was the perfect time to fling food at Greg.

"Rodrick stop it!" he whispered.

"Or what?" I laughed as I shoveled Loop Fruits into my mouth.

I flicked food at him again.

"Quit it!" He whispered louder.

"Quit it!" I mocked his girly voice and scooped a huge amount of cereal to my mouth.

As I chewed, I shoveled another whopping load of moist loops into the spoon. I took my finger, pulled it back, and watched the miracle fly and smack Greg across the face. I snorted and gathered another bite.

"MOM! Rodrick didn't go to Brittany's last night!"

I completely froze. My mouth hung open. Chewed cereal fell back into the bowl and milk splattered on my face. _How did he know that?_ _I swear this kid will die. _Mom walked into the morning room with _that_ face on.

"What do you mean he didn't go to Brittany's?"

"He left his phone home and Lyndsey texted him. He went to her house instead of Britt's," a winning grin formed on his face.

I almost fell from my chair. At this point, dad came walking into the room with Manny. I wanted to lunge at Greg and choke the shit out of him.

"Greg, thank you, but that's invasion of privacy. Remember what I told you?" I gave a sign of relief. Mom turned to me and forgot about Greg's wrong doing. "So you lied to me to go to Lyndsey's? You didn't even apologize to Brittany?" her face was turning red. "You're grounded. For two weeks."

"I'm sorry, mom, that I lied to you… and I'll… never do it again."

"Save it Rodrick. Now go take your brother to school. You'll be late, and no Mom Bucks!"

I couldn't believe that just happened. I had a gig to play this Friday, I couldn't be grounded! I rolled my eyes and went outside to start the van. I literally threw the twerp in the back and drove like a maniac to Westmore Middle School. It was complete silence the whole way there. I knew Greg was enjoying every bit of it too. I slammed on the brakes in front of his school and told him to get out. Then, I went to park in my spot in the high school. Lunch finally came and I saw Brittany talking with her friends at her table. I felt pretty bad that I didn't pay any attention to her last night, so I got up and walked across the cafeteria. The nice guy that I am, I wanted to apologize to her. _She better appreciate it because I don't do shit like this._

"Hey, Britt, I'm sorry about last night," I said as I approached the table.

"You have some nerve coming over here. Go back to your table, asshole," Jena yelled.

"Yeah you pig," Mallory added.

Brittany just looked at me. I stood there for a second and then instantly turned around. _What the fuck? She knows?_ I checked my text messages to find that Greg sent stuff to Brittany last night. I was going to legit murder him once I got home.

**Brittany's POV**

During lunch I told the girls what happened the night before. No one could believe it. Scratch that. Everyone could believe it because that's how Rodrick worked; there was no changing him. His actions were so predictable that it wasn't even funny.

"Seriously, what a douche. He couldn't even say goodbye, or even walk you to the door?" Jena asked disgusted.

"I know right? Oh and get this, he pulled the excuse that he should come and say sorry to me. Once he got the okay from his mom to take the van, guess where he went…" I trailed off.

"Your house?" Mallory asked sitting across from me.

"You would think, but no. He's too much of a sneaky bastard. He fucking went to Lyndsey's house to bone." I stabbed my macaroni with the fork and put it in my mouth.

"Wow." Jenna was speechless.

"Yeah, that's what I'm pissed at. He used me as an excuse to get out of the house and have sex with some whore." I said before I took a drink of iced tea.

"If I were you, I'd stop those sessions. He's hopeless," Jenna said.

"I would love to, but Principal Gordon and Rodrick's parents are counting on me. Plus I'm getting paid for it."

"You're nuts," Mallory uttered.

Then, I saw Rodrick get up from his table and come closer to ours. I stayed silent the whole time.

"Hey, Britt, I'm sorry about last night," he said, shrugging and holding his hands in his pocket.

"You have some nerve coming over here. Go back to your table asshole," Jena yelled.

"Yeah you pig," Mallory added.

His face was inexpressive; like he didn't expect any of that to just happen. The rest of our table just stared at Rodrick. He hastily turned around, obviously embarrassed, and headed back where he came from.

Study hall was quiet twenty minutes later. I found myself reading when I heard my phone buzz in my bag. Of course, it was Rodrick.

*Lissen im so sorry tht i did tht 2 u. I soulda just left my fone on the table and at least of sed goodbye to u. im sorry.*

_Wow, at least he has the decency to apologize again. But, he's a player. He knows how to deal the right cards._

*Yeah, I didn't appreciate you just blowing me off, and using me as the excuse to get out of the house, but I can't stop you from doing the nastiest girl in our school.*

…

*We didnt do n-e thing.*

*Ha, don't make me keel over in my chair from laughter. Don't lie to me… again*

…

*Seriously i went 2 her house but i saw a truck in her driveway. a guy came out n she was all ovr him. i left*

I didn't know what to say to that. I wanted to believe him but I had a hard time doing so. I put my phone in my bag and didn't bother to reply to him.


	6. Hanging in There

**Someone give me some insight! I feel like I'm doing a bad job : (**

**Chapter 5**

**Rodrick's POV**

_Does she always text in complete sentences? _I tried making myself sound convincing, but Brittany didn't answer me back after that. I kind of knew she was pissed at me, so I just let her go; hoping she'd cool down. I wanted this girl to start to like me, so I had to lie to her. I really did go to Lyndsey's house and there was no guy. _Hey what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?_ When I got home, I told mom that I apologized to Britt and surprisingly, she let our band practice in the garage. She said that she was 'Proud that I reflected on my bad actions.' _What a crock of shit_. I got bored of our conversation quick so I went straight to the garage and called the band to come and play a few songs. We had a gig this weekend and we needed the practice. We were opening for Snot; the biggest band from across town. They were mastermind legends and we were honored each to play at the beginning of their show.

As I waited for the band, I thought it was a perfect time to get back at Greg from this morning before he went shopping with Mom. When he was in the shower, I opened the door and flushed the toilet a couple two three times and ran out. He screamed in agony from the freezing cold water as I nearly pissed my pants laughing in the hallway. I was the fucking man. I heard Ward's truck screech to a stop outside and I greeted them in the garage as they set up.

"Okay guys, we have to go over a few songs and we're basically ready to open up for Snot," I said, feeling confident.

"Dude, this is- going to… be so totally…uh," Chris, our bassist, struggled for his words.

"Awesome?" I finished for him.

"Yeah, that."

"Dude, lay off the ganja," Ben laughed.

"Man, cannabis is my life," Chris replied.

"We know," we all said.

I walked over to my drum set in the corner. "Alright let's start this bitch. Explöded Diper, 1…2…3 Go!"

**Brittany's POV**

I decided to go to Rodrick's house and help him with homework. I blew off that whole situation last night because I finally came to realization that it was stupid to react like that. I'm his tutor, not his mother, or his girlfriend. I couldn't give a shit what he does. I pulled up to the house and Rodrick's van was sitting there along with a black truck. I rang the doorbell, but no one answered. I waited around for a bit and rang the doorbell again. Someone had to of been home. Then, I heard music playing in the distance.

_**We are Löded Diper! WAHHHHHH! You told us that we were losers and we can't do nothing right. You said we'd never make it but just look at us tonight. Explöded diper!**_

_They must be practicing. _They needed more of it too. The song sounded horrid. It was just played loud and obnoxious. I followed the drum beats and the guitar strings to the side of the garage where I found them playing. Rodrick was really into it. The band stopped for a moment to tweak some faults, and that was my queue. I fixed my hair, walked into the garage, and clapped slowly.

"Well, don't you guys just sound awesome?" I said in kind of a sarcastic tone.

Ben froze with his guitar and hit Rodrick's chest to get his attention. Rodrick gave a blank stare.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Rodrick asked.

"Wow that was rude, I figured I'd come and help you with some work, but you look busy. And it sounds like you don't even want me here," I scoffed. "I'll catch yuh later."

I went to turn around, but he grabbed my arm. "No, don't go. Uh, stay for practice and when it's done we could work on some stuff for school."

Some of the band mates snickered. They must think it's funny to use 'work' and 'school' in the same sentence. I smiled sheepishly and sat in a bean bag chair facing the band. They continued their songs for about an hour and a half. After listening to them for a while, they weren't all that bad. They were pretty decent for a teenage rock band. When five o'clock struck, they finally packed their equipment in Ward's truck and drove off.

"Where are your parents and brothers?" I asked Rodrick while sinking lazily in the beanbag chair.

"Dad went to House Depot and Mom took the nerd and Manny shopping with her at Wallie-mart. They left just before you showed up," he replied as he wound up loose wires.

"Oh," I said satisfied. "So, your band is pretty good. You're a beast at drums."

He laughed, "Thanks. I've been playing since I was six," he said while fiddling with his drumsticks. "Yuh know we're opening for Snot this weekend."

"Snot?" I snorted. "What the hell? Are they pairing with Stomach Acid and Toe Jam?"

"No, never heard of them. It's just Snot. No one else is playing," he said. "Yuh know, Stomach Acid is a kickass name. I wish we thought of that."

I mentally broke down laughing because the sarcasm went right over his head; like completely.

I got myself together. "Alright are we finished? I could only stay one more hour."

"Yeah," he replied and walked with me to the door that led into the house.

**Rodrick's POV**

Once we were inside, she made me do homework. Are you kidding me? Seriously? Ugh, this is the last thing I want to do on my Wednesday night. I've got better things to do, like playing Phone thy Duty and watching Mopbob RectanglePants. This blows, but I didn't give her a hard time. I stared at her visible bra strap from her cutoff sweatshirt to pass the time away. A few minutes later, Mom and Dad came home. Dad came back with a new power drill and Mom brought in bags of groceries. Greg followed them into the house with Manny in his hands.

"Hi kids," Mom said from the kitchen.

We were sitting at the table in the morning room.

"Hi Ma," I replied.

"Hi Susan," Brittany said with a grin.

"Oh, Frank!" Mom called out.

…

"Frank?" she dropped the groceries and looked the corner for Dad.

"Wha?" he groaned.

"Come here, I want you to meet Rodrick's tutor," Mom commanded.

Dad appeared in the doorway from the hall and waved.

"This is Brittany," she introduced. "Isn't she so cute?"

"Mom!" I yelled. I turned to Brittany and her face was so red.

"Nice to finally meet you Brittany," Dad said.

"Nice to meet you sir," she smiled.

Dad smiled back and disappeared in the hall again to work his new gadget.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Britt?" Mom asked.

"I'd love to, but I have to get home today. Could I take a rain check?"

"Of course you can."

"Well I should go. I'll see yuh Rodrick. Bye Susan and Frank" she said.

"Bye Brittany," Dad replied.

"Here's your money Brittany. Thanks, drive home safe!" Mom said as she handed her forty dollars.

"Bye Manny, Bye Greg." I heard her say before she walked out of the house.


	7. Liar, Liar

**Sorry for the long wait, but I didn't really think anyone would really care if I posted since no one has really commented on this. Maybe I should scrap the story? No one seems to be interested in.**

**Chapter 6**

**Brittany's POV**

The next day, English class started and we were handed back our quiz on the twenty five SAT words amd I got them all correct. While Mrs. Myers was writing on the chalkboard, I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote on it and gave it to Rodrick. A few minutes later, he passed it back to me.

*How'd you do?*

*Got a 95*

I smiled. I was definitely proud of him and proud of myself because I was a pretty good mentor. I wrote back and gave it to him again. He read what I wrote and started writing something else down on the paper and handed it back to me.

*Great job*

*Thanks. Hey, I'd like it if you came to the Slush Hut and watched us play this Saturday*

I really wasn't sure if I wanted to. I didn't want to hangout with him outside our study sessions; simply because I just didn't want to get involved with him and later get attached. I was trying to be smart. After some thought I kind of agreed with the idea because I wasn't doing anything Saturday anyways. I looked at him and nodded. He smiled back at me. His smile was to die for. He had a perfect set of teeth that were complimented with smooth lips. I wouldn't know, but they looked it. And his eyes, they were such an awesome color. It was hazel mixed with brown and blue, and above his left eye, was a birthmark. Oh my god. He was so… too good to be true.

The rest of the class was spent with the both of us goofing around. We'd make funny faces every once in a while at each other when Mrs. Meyers had her back turned. Then, I opened my notebook and ripped a small piece of paper out of it. I kept folding it long ways and then folded it in half. I took the hair tie around my wrist and adjusted the hornet in the tie slingshot style. Rodrick was actually writing down some of the things that was on the board. It was astounding. I pulled back the hornet and let go causing the folded paper to soar in the air and hit Rodrick in the arm. He turned to me and made a funny "Ow" face. He took the hornet, unraveled it, and wrote something on it before he flung it back at me.

*Your done ;] *

His grammar still sucked, and I thought that was the next thing to review with him. I turned myself to him and mouthed the words, 'bring it on.'

The bell rang for lunch and we both walked out of class together. I never noticed how much taller he was than me until we were in the crowded hallway. Everyone must have wanted to get to lunch because they were pushing and shoving to get through the mounds of people. As we passed the science hallway, I got knocked over from some kid that was thrown into me. I fell to the ground and my book flew from my hands and landed a few feet away from me. Rodrick grabbed the kid by his collar and yelled at him to make sure he watched where he was going next time.

He held out it hand to lift me up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I said, picking my book off of the ground.

"These assholes really have to watch where they're walking. If I see them push you again, they're dead," he clarified as we walked up to my locker.

"Like seriously, it's only lunch. No one is missing anything," I scoffed.

I spun the dial to the appropriate numbers and pulled the latch up to open and reveal what was in my locker. I had cutouts of designed scrapbook paper that served as mini wallpaper in the door. Pictures of my friends and I were secured by colorful magnets. I looked in the mirror on top of my locker after I stacked my books on the shelf. Rodrick grabbed a marker and wrote on my dry erase board on the door, "Rodrick waz here on 9-20"

"Real thoughtful," I sarcastically spat, closing the door and locking it.

"Huh?" He asked in confusion.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Nothing. Let's get some food."

We both stood in line for a turkey wrap. He kept insisting for me to take chocolate pudding so he could have two containers of it.

"Go on take it," he poked me.

"No," I smiled.

"Do it," he poked me in the side and I jumped.

"Nope," I teased.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He pouted.

"Well since you said please, I guess just once," I laughed.

While we were talking, we overheard Lyndsey yell, "No you idiot. I can't eat meat. Are you trying to kill me? Throw it out and make another."

"You eat enough meat on the weekends," I said under my breath, but loud enough for her to hear me.

"Excuse me?" she glared as she took her tray from the poor lunch lady.

Rodrick nearly choked on his spoonful of pudding from laughing. She turned her attention to him and the most evil grin played on her face.

"Rodrick, I had a great time Tuesday night." she walked her fingers up his chest.

From that, Rodrick turned beat red and completely choked on his pudding in the middle of the lunch line.

"If that was supposed to make me jealous, you failed miserably," I countered.

She gave out a huff and clicked her heels past us to another cash register. We came to the end of the line and paid for our food.

"So, how about that Tuesday night?" I walked off after setting his pudding on his tray.

**Rodrick's POV**

Everything was going so great today and Lyndsey had to fuckin ruin the whole god damn thing for me. Me and Brittany were flirting like crazy all day long. We made faces at each other, wrote notes back and forth, she actually agreed to go and see me play Friday night, and we were just having a little playful argument over my favorite food ever, chocolate pudding.

While we were talking, we overheard Lyndsey yell, "No you idiot. I can't eat meat. Are you trying to kill me? Throw it out and make another."

I wanted to punch her in the head. I never realized how much of a cunt she was. That lunch lady did nothing wrong. Okay, if what you got on your tray wasn't what you wanted, say it nicer that that. Jesus Christ.

"You eat enough meat on the weekends," Brittany said under her breath, but loud enough for Lyndsey to hear her.

I died laughing and accidentally snorted some pudding.

"Excuse me?" She then looked at me, "Rodrick, I had a great time Tuesday night."

She put her fingers on my chest. I wanted to break them. Those words rung through my head like two brass bells crashing together, and to top it all off, I choked on my damn pudding. That bitch almost killed me. Why did she have to ruin a perfect day? I felt my face get hot after her remark. Brittany told her off and Lyndsey stormed off to a register down at the far end of the pizza line. I was unsure if Brittany was angry at me. She stayed silent until we paid for our lunch. She slammed the pudding cup on my tray and walked off after referring to Tuesday night. Yep, she's definitely angry. Every time I get close with this girl someone fucks up my chances. This is bullshit.

**Brittany's POV**

"What did he do now?" Jena asked as I dropped my tray on the table.

"He lied to me," I muttered.

"Yeah and? That's not surprising," she bluntly said.

"Yeah, but we were having a really good day. We were passing notes and goofing around, he made me feel happy." I rested my head on my hand. "But then Lyndsey came up and said that she had a great time with him Tuesday night. So, it was definitely true. He said nothing happened."

"What did I tell you? Do not get close to Rodrick Heffley. He's a no good bastard," Jena scolded. "He's getting into your head. Tutor him and that's it. Don't show him compassion, just be a cold hearted bitch."

"But I'm not a-"

"I know you're not. You're the nicest girl I know, but you're gonna have to act like one," she demanded.

I nodded in comprehension and took a bite of my wrap.


	8. Dinner with a Schmuck

**I have some time on my hands and I started to review and post. I got a few comments that made me speed up the process. Thanks guys ( :**

**Warning: Language**

**Chapter 7**

**Rodrick's POV**

The three o'clock bell rang and I flew out of history to my locker to grab some books before I got to my van. I saw Brittany get in her car and back out of the parking space. That was my queue to pull up right behind her. The parking lot was packed and when we were waiting in line to leave the parking lot, I texted her.

*Hey*

…

From the window of her car, I could see she looked down, picked something up, and put it back where it was.

…

…

_What the fuck. That was definitely her phone. _There were rows of cars everywhere and I knew we weren't leaving any time soon so I put the van in park.

*Hi*

_Thank God._

*tutoring my house 2night? ive got sum math problems i need help w/*

…

*Yeah.*

_Way to be short._

*well wht time is good for u*

…

*Be there at 4.*

*Alrightty see u then : ]*

…

*k*

_Shit I got the 'k.' That's not good._ Whenever a girl sends a text only saying 'k,' you know you've done something to piss her off. The line started to move and we finally exited the parking lot. I wanted to follow her home, but that is so totally shady. I decided to just go home and wait for her.

"Rodrick," Mom called from the living room.

"What?" I yelled walking in the door.

"I need you to watch Greg and Manny for me while I go to the book club meeting in a half an hour," she explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"Twenty Mom Bucks," she bribed.

"Done," I agreed.

"What? No!" Greg whined in his squeaky voice.

"But, on one condition," Mom held up her finger. "You have to behave and not torture Greg."

He then smiled. Oh did I just want to rip that smile right off of his face; that little pain in the ass. I told Ma what she wanted to hear and ran upstairs to get changed. Black skinny jeans and a Bring Me the Vertical shirt sounded good enough. I went back downstairs to hear Brittany in my living room talking to my Mom. I peeked behind the wall; her blonde hair was curled in tight ringlets. I liked it. I swallowed dry hair and finished down the stairs.

"Now, I told Rodrick that I was leaving for a book club meeting and I need him to watch Greg and Manny. He probably wont do it, so can you please just keep an eye on them? Make sure they don't misbehave? I know it's not your job," Mom sounded desperate.

"Not a problem Susan. They'll be just fine," Brittany assured.

"Thank you. You kids be good!" She said while going out the door.

I appeared around the corner and met her gaze. She didn't seem to happy to be here.

"Hello," I gulped.

"Hi," she said emotionless.

"Uh, here, sit," I gestured toward the couch while I fished my math book and tablet from my back pack and set it on the coffee table. I opened to the page and blurted, "I don't get it."

She read the directions and the assignment and wrote a few steps down on a piece of paper.

"Okay, you need to know your ordered pairs before you do this. You know the first point equals x and the second equals y, right?"

"Yeah…" _Kinda. I didn't really pay much attention._

"Alright so cosine," she wrote down, "is equal to x and sine, is equal to y. Got it?"

"Okay," I studied the paper; her handwriting was so neat.

"So then tangent is equal to sine over cosine, or y over x."

She then continued to explain about the other trig. things like secant, cotangent, and cosecant. It wasn't that hard at all really. It was pretty easy. I started the problems on the homework as she checked my answers. So far so good.

"Rodrick, I'm hungry," Greg cried out.

"Can it I'm working here," I snarled.

**Brittany's POV**

Boy was he one arrogant son of a bitch.

"Here Greg, let's go make some mac n' cheese," I offered. "And you," Rodrick looked up. "If it isn't so much to ask, keep an eye on Manny."

He kept silent then just nodded and went back to working on his problems. Greg followed me into the kitchen.

"Okay, you grab the milk and butter while I grab the box and a pot," I instructed.

He did what I said without hesitation. He was such a good kid and I couldn't believe that he was treated like shit from his older brother. I filled the pot with water before I put it on the stove and lit the burner. He set the ingredients on the counter and looked at me with a blank face.

"Would you like to help me?" I asked.

A smile appeared on his face, "Sure!"

I guided his actions as we poured some oil and shook a dash of salt into the water. We had to wait until the water boiled. He took a strainer from a cupboard at my command and set it in the sink for later. As the water came to a boil, he tossed the hard macaroni in the pot and stirred slowly. The doorbell rang. I yelled that I would get it so Rodrick wouldn't get distracted. I didn't want to deal with him.

"Don't burn yourself," I said to Greg as I ran to the door.

I opened it to a short, chubby little boy, about Greg's age, with a light brown bowl cut. He had little beady eyes and his cheeks became round when he smiled at me. It was the goofiest thing I had ever seen, but he was as cute as can be.

"Wow, hi," his eyes grew big. "I'm Rowley Jefferson."

"Hello Rowley, are you one of Greg's friends?" I asked.

He just stared aimlessly at me and nodded. I laughed and led him inside. I poured the macaroni into the strainer once it was ready while Greg greeted Rowley. They both took out bowls and forks and sat at the table. When I was adding the cheese, I could have sworn Rowley said I had a cute butt. But it was barely audible, so I shook off the thought and added a splash of milk and butter and mixed it thoroughly. I brought the pot over and poured the boys each a bowl and poured the rest in bowls for me, Rodrick, and Manny. I figured it would be nice for everyone to eat at the table so I went in the sitting room to grab Manny.

"Mac n' cheese is done," I pointed out to Rodrick as I picked Manny up and walked out of the room.

I set him in his booster seat and gave him his baby fork with a little bowl.

"Bitty," he smiled and pointed his fork at me.

That kid was the cutest baby ever. He had the tiniest eyes and a button nose. I just wanted to take him home. Rodrick came in the morning room with a pissed smirk on his face, grabbed his bowl, and sat down. It was as if he was bothered by the fact that he had to move or something.

"Would it kill you to say hi to your brother's friend?" I snapped.

He glared at me, then to Rowley, "Hi hungry hippo."

Rowley looked hurt and stopped shoveling macaroni in his mouth.

"You are such an-" I stopped to realize that there were three kids around me.

"I'm a what?" He raised an eyebrow, his face screaming 'finish the sentence.'

"A uhh, disrespectful person."

_Wow Britt, knock 'em dead. _Rodrick scoffed in victory as he took a bite of food and chewed it for a minute.

"Rowley did you hear Patty Farrell got paint thrown at her in Mrs. Wilson's art class?" Greg turned to him and asked.

"No, why would anyone want to throw paint at her?" he furrowed his brows.

"Uh, because Patty is the meanest girl in our school," Greg pointed out.

"Yeah, but, she could really hurt them. Remember in kindergarten? And fourth grade? And wrestling class? She took you down," he mumbled with food in his mouth.

"Rowley, I said it once and I'll say it again. Patty Farrell did not take me down in wrestling. I wasn't ready and I didn't know where to grab her. She's a girl. She's not supposed to be in wrestling!" Greg threw up his hands.

"You got tackled by a girl?" Rodrick jeered. "She has more balls that you little bro."

"You're gonna get tackled by this girl if you don't quit being mean to your brother," I retorted.

"Don't threaten me with a good time," he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

I felt my face turn pink. I didn't know how to argue that. So instead of saying anything, I just got up and put my bowl and fork in the dishwasher. I told Rowley and Greg to clean up before they ran upstairs and played. Rodrick then stormed off, and I was hoping he went back to doing his work. He was quiet and focused then, and that's when I liked him best. Manny was getting fidgety, so I let him out of the booster seat for him to crawl to his toys back in the living room.


	9. Harsh Words and Cruel Pranks

**Chapter 8**

**Rodrick's POV**

Why was she being like this? Every girl loves Rodrick Heffley. I wanted her to chase after me like everyone at Westmore does. She was so different than the others though and that's what attracted me to her more, but Lyndsey was the problem. She keeps cock blocking me. Not so much that I want to have sex with Britt, I just want to get close to her. Get to know her. It was weird because I never want to get to know any girl, except way back when I fell in love with Lynds. Now that I'm realizing she's such a bitch, I want nothing to do with her, and that's a promise. I just needed Brittany to see that Lyndsey meant nothing to me, but that was going to take some time and a lot of convincing.

After eating lunch she made for us, I took off into the living room to finish those annoying math problems. Brittany later followed me and sat on the couch beside me, still distant as ever.

"Thanks for the lunch, you didn't have to do that." It was the best ice breaker I could come up with. The silence was killing me.

"Well I kind of did since you refused to make something," she countered.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal," she shrugged.

"No," I looked at her. "I'm sorry about everything that happened the last few days."

"Yeah, uh, it's whatever. I don't know why I even care anyways. It's your life," she said coldly.

"You care cause you like me," I smirked.

She laughed, "Absolutely not."

Her face was getting a shade of pink. "Oh yeah you do."

"No I really don't Rodrick," she sounded serious. "I'm not going to be like every girl at school and fall all over you. That's what you want me to do. I'm not interested."

_Wow that was really harsh. _I was going to make her see a different me. As she kept saying no, all the more I wanted her to like me. This was going to be difficult, but I was up for the challenge.

"Could you check my work?" I handed her my tablet. "Please."

She glanced at me, probably amazed that I asked nicely, and started to look over the notebook. She took the pencil from my hands and erased something, then corrected a mistake. She kept nodding her head, so I must have done most of them right. Then, she started scribbling something on the paper. She handed it back to me along with the pencil.

* Great job, now all you need to work on is your temper *

I wrote below it on the top margin and passed it back.

* I'll do it for you ;] *

She didn't write back, she just nodded. _What the hell? My tactics aren't working here._ Soon after, she wanted to leave, but I stalled with other work that I had, and she actually helped me with my writing. She said I had poor grammar. Really? Rodrick Hefflley doesn't have bad grammar. Hell, he doesn't even need grammar. She was such an organized perfectionist, but it was incredibly sexy and I eventually gave in.

"Are you still gonna go to the Slush Hut tomorrow night?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, I have nothing else better to do," she remarked.

"Psht thanks," I scoffed, looking out into the hallway.

She giggled and wrapped a loose curl behind her ear, "Yeah I'll be there."

"Great. I'll be looking for you, so I hope you'll be in the front row," I smiled.

"Oh really?" she bowed her head and looked up at me.

"Yeah really, and you have to buy a Löded Diper T-shirt too," I folded my legs Indian style.

"Hmm, maybe," she copied me.

"Oh no, there's no maybes, it's a definite," I told her.

"We'll see hotshot."

Was that a yes? or a no? Probably a no. Ugh, there was no winning with her. She was playing hard to get, and damn let me tell you, she was a pro at it. At 6:30 Brittany left and I was stuck with the baby, turd burglar, and baby hippo. This is a wonderful night… well me and my buddy, Manny, would have a goodtime. I took him upstairs and closed the baby gate at the top. I overheard Rowley and Greg in his room.

"Brittany's pretty," Rowley muffled behind the door.

"I know and she's cool too. She totally hates Rodrick," Greg laughed. "I love that about her."

_That shithead is gonna get it._

"Well that's because Rodrick is a Rude Gertrude" Rowley replied.

"A what?" Greg asked. It sounded like he had no idea what the hell Rowley was talking about.

"A Rude Gertrude. That's what my mom calls someone if they don't know how to act around a lady. My mom said girls like boys who treat them good," he explained.

"Well, that makes sense."

_Are you kidding me? _Tubby's logic did make sense though_._ I couldn't listen to their dumb conversation anymore so I ran downstairs into the kitchen to grab some saran wrap and bring it back upstairs with me. I zoomed to the bathroom and waited a good ten minutes. Under the toilet seat, I placed the saran wrap so that when Greg went to pee, it would bounce right up at him. This would get him back from earlier and pissing on me last year.

"Rodrick open up, I have to pee," Greg knocked.

I opened the door and glared at him, refusing to say a word. I grabbed Manny sitting in the hall and plopped him on my lap as I took a seat on the third stair from my room to wait patiently.

"AHH!" _Bingo._ "RODRICK WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE TOILET?" Greg yelled from behind the door.

The door suddenly flew open and Greg came out with a wet stain on his shirt and a damp chin. Manny pointed and laughed. That's when I lost it. Oh god, it was the best prank I pulled yet. He ran in his room to grab clothes and went back into the bathroom to shower. The doorbell rang and I headed downstairs to open it. A round man with a white mustache and glasses stared at me from the stoop. I figured it was Chunk's father.

"Ba-, uh, Rowley, your dad's here," I yelled from the door.

He came running down the stairs and out the door like a pack of teletubbies. He was the weirdest kid I've ever met. Him and Greg were perfect for each other though. Mom finally came home around 6:45 and wondered why there was saran wrap on the seat of the toilet in the upstairs bathroom. I kind of forgot that it was still there and I had to come up with a really good excuse to get out of it, but lost ten of the twenty Mom Bucks because of Greg and his big mouth. It was alright though, I'd find some other way to torture him another day.


	10. What is Research?

**Hi everyone! Don't worry, I didn't die, haha. I've had a lot of work and other crap to do and I didn't feel like proofreading and typing more. **

**No Warning ? (I think) **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

We were in the library for study hall since some of the teachers weren't at school the next day. I took a seat at an empty table and cracked open a few books I picked out for a project that was assigned in Science. I was reading an article on human anatomy when I caught glimpse of a figure taking a seat across from me. Of course, you guessed it, Rodrick.

"I need your help with a few things. I need a topic to write about for this science thing," he said aloud.

The librarian shh-ed Rodrick from her desk.

He didn't even acknowledge her and continued, "I was thinking about writing about plants."

"Mr. Heffley, if you can't keep quiet, I'll have to send you to the office. Now, do something useful and read a book," the librarian spat.

"Follow me," I whispered while getting up from my seat.

I took him through the skyscraper-like bookshelves to the botany section. I searched for a few books that looked suitable enough for his interest in the topic and gave them to him.

"These might be helpful. Plant Life, Origin of Plants, and oh," I took another from the shelf, "Mean, Green, and Fighting Machine: Plants."

He scanned through them and shook his head, "You want me to read all of these books? Do you know how long it would take me to read all of this?."

"Yeah, Rodrick hence the words 'Research Science Project'" I stated. "And it won't take you that long to skim through it."

"I can't just write whatever on these things? " he asked.

"Rodrick, you have to credit sources, not slap on your thoughts on a piece of paper."

"You mean actually putting down facts?"

"Yeah…"

_Is he kidding? Wow, he's such an idiot._ I was losing my patience for this kid. I put the books back to take him to the computers and search Yahoogle. He sat at a computer next to me where we faced the whole library. The computers were positioned where as if you could barely see the person behind it.

"This might be easier," I said while logging on.

"How?" he asked.

"Okay, well here," I clicked on the internet. "Instead of reading thousands of pages about plants, search for some articles about them," I opened Palabra Typing. "then copy and paste some info and its website here and print it out for later reference."

I started to walk back to my table until he turned in his seat, "You're not going to stay?"

"You're a big boy now. You can do this. Don't go on Facespace or play cards either..." I continued back to my books.

Not even ten minutes went by and he came strutting back to where he had put his stuff across from me. He set a few sheets of computer paper down that he must've printed out. It had a significant amount of ink on it, so he must've did what I said to do.

"How'd you make out?" I asked as I wrote some notes down.

"I'm not explaining how I do it, you'll have to find out," he said in a pleasing tone.

"What?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Nothing. I did good. I found a few articles, but I got bored so I just printed these three out."

Whatever he meant before, went right over my head, and I couldn't figure out what was behind the context. To keep him occupied, I showed him how to pick out important details and highlight specific points in his papers. Of course it didn't keep him busy because I felt his eyes on me the whole time I was working, like he studied intently what I was doing.

"So I'm pretty excited we're playing tonight. You're still coming, right?" he whispered.

"Uh," I hesitated. "Yeah I guess. I said I'd be there."

He must've been happy to hear that because a huge grin soon took over his face. He only asked me about a hundred times.

"We'll be onstage at about six or so and we'll play for about a half hour," he explained. "Then the next band will come on."

"Who else is playing besides you guys?"

"The Skidmarks and…Wikkid Lizzerd." His voice dropped from respectable to hatred once 'Wikkid Lizzard' slipped past his tongue.

_Wow the Skidmarks? I can't take anyone seriously anymore. That may be worse than Löded Diper. _But Wikkid Lizzerd was actually a popular band around town. They were five kids from a local school north of us who were pretty good too. I've seen them before and the vocalist, Damian George, was a major hottie. I couldn't even compare him to Rodrick, because they were both equally good looking. Damian just had piercings and a few tattoos which made him all the more badass. The worst part of it was that Löded Diper and Wikkid Lizzerd were both rival bands. They hated each other for whatever territorial reason. I think it was back in freshman year they started fighting. Rodrick obviously had something to do with it. He sabotaged one of their gigs or something along those lines.

"I'll see you there then," I stated as the bell rang.


	11. Crossing Territorial Lines

**MISSxMAGIC  
>227/12 . chapter 10**

I can't believe that this story doesn't have more reviews, it definitely deserves them. I absolutely love this story and how you have two conflicts going at once. This is extremely creative and the site needs more like it. Please update soon, I can't wait to read more!

MxM

**Thanks, MISSxMAGIC. This review put a smile on my face and it gives me that extra push to keep going with this story. Thanks a lot for your feedback! :D**

**Warning: language**

**Chapter 10**

**Brittany's POV**

School finally ended and I went home to try and relax and get ready for tonight. I jumped in the shower as soon as I got upstairs. Everything just seems to unwind in the shower, like you're in your own separate world. After washing up and blow drying my hair, I started to straighten it and clip in red and black extensions. From the bathroom, I went to my closet to find the blackest skinny jeans I could find, my cutoff gray shirt that had a logo with a pair of red lips on the front, and my crimson pumps. I thought a light smoky eye would look best with my outfit. _Done_. And it only took two hours. _Wow, I'm such a damn girl._ I grabbed my hippie purse on the vanity, threw my wallet and cell phone in it, wrapped it on my shoulders, and out the door I was.

The Slush Hut was only about twenty minutes away and I had timed everything perfect. The place was packed with people and the line followed all the way down through the parking lot. This was going to be a great start of the night; waiting in a line for about an hour. _Joy. _I did find an empty parking spot so, it might not be all that bad. Girls' voices squealed through the air as I was getting out of my car. For a moment I thought they were cheering me. How dumb could I be? Rodrick came out of a back door and started walking near me wearing a black Löded Diper T-shirt and grey skinny jeans with a chain hanging from the side. I smiled at him and we exchanged hugs once he got close enough. He smelled of Axe. My senses tingled and I couldn't help but inhale his scent as he had his arm around me.

"I kind of figured you wouldn't want to wait in that long line, so I came out to get yuh."

"Well that was thoughtful of you," I replied.

"Yeah I know. I'm just that great. Here, you have to wear this if you wanna be backstage."

He hung a V.I.P. pass around my neck and I followed him as he led me to the back door. My heels clicked as I strutted past the row of shouting, over energetic girls. I heard some of them yell how they loved Rodrick so much, and how he was so cute. I wasn't gonna lie, he looked fucking gorgeous tonight. His hair was waxed at the tips to give a messier look and he was wearing eyeliner. _Eyeliner._ Most guys can't even pull that off without being called some derogative names. It was slicked smooth over and under his top and bottom lids. It enhanced those unique hazel glass eyes of his. Through the door, was an elongated hallway that contained the rooms where the bands hung out before and after they played. It wasn't a suite with tons of food, but a decent size with a few couches, mirrors, and a stereo. We went straight to the backstage where Chris, Ben, and a stand in guitarist were setting up their instruments and sound checking the mic.

Looking at the time, Rodrick's eyes enlarged and he turned to face me. "We're going on in five so you're gonna…" He motioned his hands as if they were going to speak the rest of the sentence.

"I'll leave," I laughed.

"Yeah," he rested he hand on his neck awkwardly.

**Rodrick's POV**

Tonight was the night of the greatest show at the Slush Hut. Everyone was going to be there. It was the biggest gig that we ever do for them, and I finally get to meet the members of Snot. This was awesome. In my room, I changed into our infamous band tee to represent, some comfy grey skinnies, and my Chucks. At the side of my bed I looked around as if someone was watching me, then dropped to the floor once it was clear to fish for my hidden eyeliner I took from Mom. I thickly glided it over my eyes in the mirror over the dresser. To finish getting ready, I coated my body with Axe and untwisted the cap off of the sculpting wax jar and ruffled a dime size in my hair. I grabbed my keys, wallet, and cell phone before I started down to the kitchen. Greg was sitting at the table with Rowley drawing cartoons when I walked in and opened the fridge. I grabbed a bottle and figured I had to enforce the daily brother and friend torture.

"Hey girls," I said while putting my foot up on the kitchen chair and taking a drink of iced tea.

Greg looked up, annoyed and Rowley, as always, had that dumb, plump smile. If he was orange, he'd look like a damn pumpkin, but chubbier.

"Rodrick, you look like a girl," Rowley said surprised with a complete straight face. "If only you had long hair, you'd look so pretty."

He was completely serious. I shot him a sickened glare.

"He just looks fruity with that eyeliner," Greg teased.

"The only thing fruity is your relationship with twinkle toes over there," I spat. "You two queers have anything better to do other than to color?"

Rowley pouted which made his face rounder.

"We're writing comics, not coloring," Greg said, getting angered.

"Yeah and that journal of yours isn't a dairy," I said sarcastically.

"Hey! I told Mom to get-"

"Save it fruit cup, I gotta split," I interrupted as I headed for the door.

I started the van and drove to the Slush Hut. There was a good amount of people in the parking lot as I parked the van in the back of the building. I found the bouncer of the venue and told him to keep an eye out for a blonde driving a Grand Am with a red bat logo on the back windshield. He would call me on the radio when she got here. I met the guys in back to unload my drums and set up for our performance. 5:45 came and my radio buzzed. It was Ward, our bouncer, and oldest friend, that guarded the front door.

"Hey dude, that girl, I think she just pulled in," he reported.

"Thanks Ward, I'll be out."

I grabbed a pass from the hook on the wall and went out the back door. It was her. She had the rocker girl persona right on track. It was so badass and sexy to see her in pumps and that outfit. She must've favored cutoffs because she always wore them, and I was also proud to see her in skinny jeans. I looked at her face and I never realized how razored her hair was. It was fuckin awesome the way she wore it with colored extensions. You would have never guessed her to be a straight A student. She screamed sex, drugs, and rock 'n' roll. I wrapped my arms around her once I got closer. She smelled like coconuts with lime and I couldn't get enough of it. Ugh, I just wanted her.

"I kind of figured you wouldn't want to wait in that long line, so I came out to get yuh."

"Well that was thoughtful of you," she smiled.

"Yeah I know. I'm just that great. Here, you have to wear this if you wanna be backstage." I hung the pass around her neck.

She followed me as I turned and walked toward the back door again. Now, the line to get in the venue grew and kept growing toward the end of the entrance. There were a lot of girls waving and screaming my name. I mean, they weren't going friggin crazy like legit band fans, but they were loud, and I appreciated everyone that was rooting for me. I heard one yell that I was so cute. Really? Rodrick Heffley is not cute. No. Rodrick Heffley is a hardcore drum player that doesn't take shit from anyone. There isn't a place where cute fits into that statement. The group got louder after they realized I was taking Brittany back with me. She didn't know how lucky she actually was, but I'll soon make her see.

**Brittany's POV**

The venue was now completely filled with punk rockers and hardcore moshers once I hopped off the stage. I made my way to the bar that was a few feet away where they sold food and nonalcoholic drinks, since this was an underage club. I picked a stool to sit on and because I didn't eat dinner, I ordered a few chicken strips and some fries with a drink. The cute bartender took my order and hung the paper on a string in the small cutout window that linked the room with the kitchen.

"About twenty minutes, cutie," he replied as he poured me a lemonade.

I nodded in gratification. Then, the lights dimmed and the crowd rumbled. I looked at my phone and it was six o'clock sharp. The concert was about to begin.

From the speaker, Ben's voice called out, "Welcome everyone to the Slush Hut, I hope everyone is doin awesome." People quickly filled the dance floor. "We want to see the sickest mosh pits and the craziest fans. So get wild everybody, because here we are. We are Löded Diper!"

The black curtains parted and revealed the familiar band in their positions ready to play some loud music. The crowd roared at their appearance. Rodrick picked his head up and smiled once he caught glimpse of me cross legged on the stool. Ben took the microphone and the band started their first song, Explöded Diper.

_**WAHHHHHH! You told us that we were losers and we can't do nothing right. You said we'd never make it but just look at us tonight. Explöded diper! All over the place! Explöded diper! In your face!**_

Song after song, I bobbed my head to the beats as fans went crazy. When the music got louder, a mosh pit soon formed around a group of kids. The bartender served my order and set it in front of me. Still listening to them play, I turned around to pick out a fry. They were still hot so I threw it back in the basket and swiveled back around to watch the band. Rodrick was going nuts on the drums, as well as the rest of the guys on instruments. Then, a hand touched my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you sitting here, and I felt the need to come over and introduce myself," a voice called out over the blaring music.

I turned my head and- was it? It was! Damian George, the lead singer of Wikkid Lizzerd. He had an outrageous skater boy hairstyle with highlights that started at red and went from orange to yellow. He was so much hotter up close. My heart fluttered out of control and I could feel it in my throat as he shot a smile with his pierced lip. _Oh. My. God._

"Hi," I turned my body towards him.

"I'm Damian, and I must add, you are amazingly beautiful." The way he spoke was so calm and collective.

"Thank you," I felt myself blush. "I'm Brittany. It's really nice to finally meet you. Your band is awesome."

"Thanks." He flicked his head to get the hair out from his face. "So are you from around here?"

"Yeah," I picked up a fry. "I live about twenty minutes from here. I go to Westmore High." I took a bite.

"Oh I know where that is. That's where those douche bags go to school," he nodded his head toward the playing band, now on another song called 'Skard 4 Life.'

"Yeah," I uncomfortably bit into a piece of chicken.

"Do you mind?" he asked gesturing toward the food.

"No, go ahead. I'm not going to eat all of this by myself anyways. Have some fries too," I moved closer to him.

We continued talking and eating together all throughout Löded Diper's performance. He was so charming and funny. He made me laugh a lot. Löded Diper played their last song and the flashing lights came to a stop and the dimness brightened a little.

"Well, that means I have to go. We'll be playing soon. It was great meeting you Britt," he shot another flawless smile.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you too; a definite surprise."

"Would it be too soon to ask for your number? I enjoyed talking with you, and I'd like to take you out sometime."

My face turned pink once again. "No, here."

I leaned over, took a pen from the back of the bar and wrote my number and then my name with a winky smiley on his hand. We hugged goodbye and he disappeared behind a door that was labeled 'Venue Personnel Only'. I continued slowly picking at the rest of the warm food that was still in my dish. Rodrick took Damian's seat and caught the bartender's attention. He then put a Vitamin Water in front of Rodrick.

"How did you like the show?" He asked before taking a gulp.

"It was pretty awesome. You guys were great. Have something to eat." I pushed the basket closer to him.

He took some fries and devoured them. Damian and his band walked onstage readying their equipment.

"Okay, you've experienced the pansy ban,d so are you ready to rock to some real music everybody? Give it up for Wikkid Lizzerd!" Damian yelled with his fist in the air.

The crowd went just as wild as they did for Löded Diper. Damian ran to touch some fans' hands before a wall of death formed in front of him.

"He is such an asshole," Rodrick slammed his drink down on the counter. "Jesus."

"He's pretty cool," I shrugged.

"You actually know him?" He sounded disgusted.

"I don't know him-know him. I just met him face to face tonight," I explained.

His mouth hung open. "What did he say?"

"Nothing, we just talked about interests. He's pretty cool."

"No," he scoffed. "Damian George is a dick."

"Well you're not exactly a walk in the park either," I countered.

Rodrick pressed his lips together, unsure of what to say as the music got louder. Wikkid Lizzerd finished their short intro and started covering music from other bands.

_I like your pants around your feet._

_I like the dirt that's on your knees._

_I like the way you still say please._

_While your lookin up at me._

_You're like my favorite damned disease._

Damian was looking straight at me as he was singing it. It was kind of creepy and made me uncomfortable. Rodrick broke my train of thought when he began to shout over the loud music.

"They suck so bad that they don't play their own songs. They play Nickelback instead," he shook his head as he leaned in the chair.

**Rodrick's POV**

I really wasn't in a good mood after we got off stage. Damian found his way to screw with my life once again. I swear, Lyndsey and Damian would be perfect for each other. I just wanted to go and meet Snot and leave to go home. I couldn't take it anymore. I still felt that Brittany hated me and I had to think of something to make all of this right. As of right now, I couldn't come up with anything. What I saw blocked my thoughts from processing correctly. Damian was singing straight to Brittany. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her. To make matters worse, the song was "Figured You Out;" one pretty dirty song. I clenched my fists so hard, my hands went numb. If that's the way he wants to play, then this means war.


	12. A Babysitter's Nightmare

**I know, long wait. I apologize. I just had no motivation to post, haha. I decided to combine Chapter 11 & 12 so this is super long :) I promise, I will post another tomorrow ^_^ Please oh please review!**

**Warning: Language**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz. I got up from bed and grabbed my phone that was charging on my nightstand.

I cleared my throat, "Hello?"

"Britt, it's Susan, I'm sorry sweetie, did I wake you?"

"No, it's okay I should be up by now." I rubbed my eyes to get them adjusted to the sunlight that pierced through my curtains.

"That's how Rodrick should be. Instead, he sleeps until three. Uhm, that's what I'm calling about. I need someone to watch Manny and Greg for me while I take my mother to a doctor's appointment since Frank is at work. I'd take them with me, but Manny is a hassle in waiting rooms and Greg can't be bothered tagging along," she sighed.

"Yeah I'll do it, what time?" I yawned.

"I have to leave in an hour. I'm so sorry that this is short notice. I can't rely on Rodrick for anything," she uttered hopelessly.

"It's no problem," I laughed. "I'll just throw a sweat shirt on and grab something to eat before I leave."

"Okay, thanks so much! I'll have money on the counter."

"No Susan. You give me enough. Thank you though. I'll do this for free," I explained.

"Well okay. You're such a nice girl. I'm so happy to know you. Oh, I forgot! Our neighbor down the street asked if we could watch their son while they go to a convention. I agreed but…"

"It's fine Susan. I'll be there and whoever needs to be watched, I'll watch them. Don't worry. I'll be down in a half an hour," I interrupted.

"Alrighty! See you soon honey!"

"Okay, bye Susan."

"Bye-bye."

I tapped the end button and put the phone back on the end table. I made my bed before I walked to my dresser to pull out a pair of yoga pants and an old basketball t-shirt. After getting dressed, I unwound my hair from the bun that sat on top of my head to reveal long beach wave curls. I pinned my bangs to the side, snatched my blue hoodie, and ran downstairs. While pouring some cereal into my bowl, I explained to my mom that I would be babysitting for the day. I left the house minutes later after brushing my teeth. Susan was running around from behind the glass on the side of the door when I rang the doorbell.

"Good morning!" She cheerfully greeted as she opened the door.

"Morning," I smiled.

"Manny is up and about. I put on one of his educational DVD's in the player for him. He'll be glued to the screen for most of the day. You know where the emergency numbers are, and you have my cell phone. Greg is in the living room also and Rodrick is still sleeping. Did I forget anything?" She put her finger on her lip. "No. I don't think so. Well, I'll call you when we're done! We might stop at a place to eat after." Susan was breathless.

"Okee dokee. Everything will be under control."

"Okay, I'll see you later then. Bye kids! Love you!" She yelled from the entry, going out of the door.

I plopped down next to Greg playing with his little handheld game. He was quite in tune to it.

"Whatcha playing?" I asked looking at the screen.

"Twisted Wizard," he robotically said, not taking his eyes off of what he was doing.

"Oh," I nodded. "Yuh winning?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna play?" He looked up at me.

"No, you go ahead," I politely declined.

The doorbell suddenly rang. _That must be the neighbor Susan was talking about._ I instantly got up and ran to open the door to Rowley who grinned as I greeted him. Once he stepped inside, he and Greg bolted upstairs to play his new videogame for the Wii. I made sure Manny was still watching TV before I ran to the bathroom once I saw him focused on Thomas the Train, I bolted to the back of the house. After washing my hands, I grabbed the handle of the door and swiftly exited so I could make sure Manny was still where I left him, but before I fully exited the bathroom, I walked right into someone. It was Rodrick and the large glass he was holding spilled all over me.

"Fuck, I am so sorry," he jumped, trying wipe the wet spots on my shirt, as if it would magically evaporate.

"Yeah, it's… okay," I said as I looked up at hi-_Holy shit he's shirtless._

I must've looked like a doof as I stared at his bare torso. He wasn't ripped, but was still carved to perfection. His tanned skin looked soft to the touch, yet strong and muscular. I really couldn't help but admire him standing there before me, only dressed in lounge pants.

"Here, let's get some paper towels and then we can go upstairs so I could give you one of my shirts," he said while frantically pacing to the kitchen.

He returned with a handful of paper towels and started patting the floor. Once clean, he threw them in the trash and we went up to his room, and to my surprise, it was somewhat cleaner than usual. The mounds of dirty clothes where swept off the floor, the garbage was gone, and his bed was made neatly. He pulled a drawer open and selected a teal t shirt.

"Here, this is my favorite, Bring Me the Vertical." he said as he held it out and then threw it to me. "Again, I can't believe I did that. I feel like an ass. I didn't even know you were coming over."

"You don't have to feel like an ass," I laughed. "It was an accident, turn around so I can change out of this."

**Rodrick's POV**

I don't know why, but for some reason, I woke up early today. 11:00 is extremely early for me on a Saturday. I think it was those two noisy dopes running through the halls again. I finally found enough energy to get up from bed and throw on a pair of pajama pants over my boxers. I sprayed on some Axe because I was too lazy to a shower last night and I didn't want Mom nagging me. I went downstairs for a glass of Oj and Manny was watching TV and playing with his trucks when I checked around the corner of the living room. It was pretty strange because Mom wasn't there and someone's bag was on the couch. _Whatever. She's probably in the laundry room or something. _In the kitchen, I grabbed the biggest glass I could find and poured the rest of the juice in it before I threw the carton out. I would've just left it on the counter, but the last time I did that, Mom flipped out and grounded me for it. Apparently I don't like to throw things away or put them back where they came from.

Since there was nothing to do, I figured I'd go and sit with Manny because I definitely wasn't going to hang around tweedle dee and tweedle dumb. I was passing the downstairs bathroom when all of a sudden Brittany appeared from the doorway and I walked straight into her, not paying attention. I felt so bad. She got cheese fries thrown at her at the beginning of the week, and now, she was drenched in orange juice. She was still cute though with those natural curls. I felt like I couldn't apologize enough though, so to try and make it up to her, I let her borrow a shirt of mine. It's a pretty big deal when a guy lends a girl his favorite band tee. It was an even bigger deal that she changed her shirt in front of me. Hell, not exactly in front of me. She made me turn around. Of course, she was a prude little- _ugh_. I wanted to look so bad. I then thought of my mirror, but I only caught a portion of her side. I shivered at the thoughts that ran through my mind. Trying to do something before I started 'showing,' I grabbed a shirt of my own from the drawer and slipped in on since I forgot I wasn't even wearing one. I took her shirt and I threw it in the laundry room once we got back downstairs so Mom could wash it later. Then, we both plopped on the couch together.

"While I'm here, do you need help with anything for school, like your project?" she asked as she looked up at me.

I was sweating. She was curled up so close to me and I didn't know how to respond.

"Uh, nah. I kinda finished it," I mumbled.

"Really? That's great. I gotta see it," she said as she held her knees to her chest.

"Yeah I'll show you it later."

I didn't want this to end. She was the closest she has been to me, like, ever. Then, the doorbell rang once again and I offered to get it so she didn't have to move. I carefully shifted from her and ran to the door.

**Brittany's POV**

Laying on him felt almost criminal. I knew I wasn't supposed to do it, but he was working his magic to keep me sucked into his trap. Once wouldn't hurt I guess. When I didn't want the moment to pass, that's just when it ended once the doorbell rang, which might have been a good thing. _Who could it be now? Hah Who could it be now!_ Men at Work's song was instantly stuck in my head after that. Rodrick got up to answer the door. The person's voice was barely audible and I strained my ears to try and interpret their conversation over Manny's loud show. The voice sounded female, but I was unsure. I heard Rodrick yell and slam the door.

"Who was that?" I asked in perplexity as he came back to the living room.

"I don't know. That weird ginger chick in our English class," he said as he sat back down. "How does she know where I live?"

Thinking hard to figure out who he was talking about, I finally realized who it was. The doorbell rang again.

"Oh my God," I whispered under my breath as I jumped up.

I opened the door to Beatrice. She was standing with a boy that had old school glasses and orange hair which struck me as oddly adorable.

"Oh, uh, hi Brittany," she said, obviously not expecting me to greet her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm babysitting for Mr. and Mrs. Heffley," I smiled.

"Right. A babysitter for their seventeen year old son?" She scoffed. "He needs one. He's totally out of control."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. He just woke up, and he's grumpy in the morning." I tried to ease the tension. "What is it that you need?"

"My parents called Susan and asked if they could watch my brother because we're going to a comic convention that doesn't allow adolescents under fifteen in the building."

_Oh, this is who Susan was talking about. _"Yeah, she had to take her mother somewhere, so I'll be watching him. He'll be fine," I said as I guided him inside before saying goodbye.

He stopped in front of the stairs and turned to me to shake my hand, "I'm Fregly."

"Hi Fregly, I'm Brittany," I took his hand.

"Wanna see my secret freckle?" he asked in an excited tone.

Bothered, I dropped our shake.

"Uh, not at the moment, no."

He then lifted up his shirt, "It's got a hair in it!"

"Ah, Greg?" I called nervously without taking my eyes off of him, praying that he wouldn't step closer to me.

Greg and Rowley soon appeared at the curve of the stairway.

"Your friend is here," I said while walking away quickly.

"Oh boy! We're gonna have lots and lots of fun! What do you wanna do first guys? Pick bugs? Find dust? Look under the refrigerator for quarters?" His voice echoed from the hall.

I quickly learned that this kid was not normal. He was cute, but as strange as could be. Greg slowly descended the stairs behind Rowley. Their expressions were completely opposite. Rowley was, and will always be, welcoming, but he's more oblivious to what's happening around him. Greg, was horrified and completely furious that Fregly was standing in the middle of his entryway. He pulled me aside, and I tried my hardest to explain what happened. Being as untrusting as I am, I made the boys bring their videogames downstairs so I can keep an eye on all of them.

"Manny! You're crashing into me!" Greg whined as he took the controller from the toddler.

"I'm onwee frwee!" he said as he put up three fingers.

"Come'ere cutie." I scooped him up and sat him on my lap.

"Bubby!" He pointed at Greg. "Bubby!"

"Greg, let him play for a bit. He wants to race his brother," I said while putting Manny back down.

Greg miserably gave the controller back to Manny and the toddler was preoccupied once again.

"Good job, Ginger, you crashed again," Rodrick jeered, kicking back on the couch.

I elbowed Rodrick in the side, but he was right. Fregly's car was all over the tracks. Instead of listening to him bash on Fregley, I changed the subject.

"So how was your meet with Snot?" I asked.

"Ah, it was awesome. The members were totally chill and I got a drumstick signed by all of them. They said we have a pretty good band going," he explained.

"Sweet. I bet you were thrilled to hear that."

"Hell yeah. It was an honor to actually hear that they liked us. Why did you leave early?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "You were in a pissy mood, so I left."

"Oh." Rodrick narrowed his eyes to the ground and didn't say anything more.

"How was your plant research?" I asked, trying to keep some type of conversation going.

He looked up at me. "Pretty good. Wanna see?"

"Sure."

He had a deviant smile and got up. "It's upstairs, do you wanna-?" He motioned his hands for words.

"Yeah I'll come see it." I said while getting up. "Guys I'll be right back. Keep an eye on Manny."

The three middle-schoolers didn't say a word and kept their eyes glued to the screen. I followed Rodrick up the steps and into his room. I sat on his bed as he went in the corner to retrieve a large piece of poster board from behind his dresser. He returned with it and gave it to me. On the left side read a taped paper, 'Hypothesis: Plants probably sneeze.' My eyes widened as I read it. I kept on reading. In the middle of the poster board read, 'Experiment:' with three pictures beneath it. One was labeled 'Feathers' and it depicted Rodrick's hand tickling the plant with a bird's feather. The second one was labeled 'Pepper' and it captured him pouring a pepper shaker on the plant. The third picture was labeled 'Feet' and had Rodrick's foot in front of the green leaves. _You've got to be kidding me_. As much as I wanted to stop, I continued. On the right side of the poster board read, 'Conclusion: Plants don't sneeze.'

I couldn't believe what I had just read. It was so stupid that I couldn't even find the humor in it. This was worse than the paper he wrote in seventh grade for his 100 years ago assignment. That at least had a rhyming scheme. From the looks of it, Greg could've done a better job with this science project. Hell, Manny probably could've thought of something more logical.

"Are you serious?" I looked at him concerned.

"Yeah. Why, you don't think it's good?"

"Rodrick, I'm sorry, but what in the hell were you thinking? Please tell me this is a joke. You're smarter than that." I was really pushing my luck with the whole smart thing.

"What? It's a good observation!" He took the poster board from my hands. "I have the hypothesis, my experiments, and a conclusion."

"Really? Plants probably sneeze?" I repeated. "Have you ever heard of or seen such a thing?"

He looked around, trying to think.

"Rodrick come on!" I yelled. "You're seventeen. I'd be proud if you did something as simple as Photosynthesis!"

"Britt, my project isn't on photos its on plants!" He shouted back.

I didn't even bother to reply on that one and I had to walk away before I said some nasty things. I descended the stairs to his room and went down the other set of steps to go back to the living room. While on the stairwell, I didn't hear the game going anymore. I moved my legs as fast as I could and turned the corner. All of the boys, including the baby, were gone. My stomach dropped and I ran throughout the first floor. I checked the laundry room, the bathroom, the whole kitchen, and the dining room. They weren't anywhere to be found.

"Rodrick!" I yelled in fear.

He came barreling down the steps. "What's wrong?"

"The kids are gone!"

He stood there for a second in silence and then jumped up and down. "THIS IS GREAT!"

"What? Are you kidding me right now? They could be in trouble!"

"No, this is time to celebrate!" He exclaimed while hugging me in his arms.

He smelled of axe again and it was so good. Thank God he let go of me before I had the urge to rip his shirt off. He let go of me and ran around the house like an animal.

"Greg?" I yelled throughout the house.

"Down here!" I heard a faint voice.

"Sh! Rodrick stop screaming, I hear Greg."

I ran to the basement door and flicked on the light. Rodrick followed closely behind me. Their basement was sort of creepy and had junk everywhere. Then, I saw Greg, Rowley, and Manny cornered by Fregly.

"What's going on?" I said, walking closer to them.

"He's trying to show us his ear wax." Rowley gulped.

"Ew, what the hell? I'm going upstairs. You guys are freaks." Rodrick turned around and started for the stairs, obviously grossed out.

"Rodrick don't leave me," I quivered.

**Rodrick's POV**

I stopped in my tracks as soon as she said that. It was probably out of fear from the four eyed freak, but I felt like a superhero standing by her.

"Okay dude, enough with the ear wax shit, that's just gross." _I swear, this kid is going to be the next Ted Bundy. _

Fregly looked at me and put his finger down and my brothers and the chubby one came running to Brittany.

"Go upstairs and wash your hands," I demanded and he ran up the stairs. "And use soap!"

_I'm starting to sound like my mother… ew._

"Thank God you came down here!" Greg hugged Brittany.

Rowley followed and hugged her too. I was starting to get the feeling that he had a crush on her, which wasn't flying high with me. I was trying to work at that, but somehow Chunk was winning. It was damn near impossible in my eyes, however, the kid has had more contact with her than me...

Manny ran into my arms and I carried him up the steps as Brittany followed behind me. I sat on the couch and let Manny wiggle to the ground. Brittany came upstairs with the boys and took a seat next to me. My arms outstretched in back of her.

"I'm slightly disturbed," she giggled. It was so damn cute.

"Yeah, I don't feel comfortable with him in the house," I responded.

"I don't know when his sister is going to pick him up," she whispered.

"Why did you offer to watch him in the first place?"

"I didn't offer, your mom asked me to do it."

"Well I'm talking to her when she gets home." I rested my head back and looked at the ceiling. I lifted my head up. "Are you hungry?"

She turned to me, not realizing she turned her head so close to mine. Our faces were inches apart and I craved those lips on me.

She backed up nervously. "Yeah kinda." Her face was starting to get red.

"I'll be right back." I got up and went to the kitchen.

I was in the mood for my own little recipe that I called Spinach pizza. I grabbed a few tortillas from the fridge along with parmesan cheese, spinach leaves, and tomatoes. I threw it together and set it in the hot oven and waited a good ten minutes for them to crisp up. I brought them out to her and gave the other dweebs plates with a few slices on it.

"What is this? It smells awesome." She said, taking a bite.

"I made it myself. One day I was screwing around, and then, there yuh have it."

"Oh my God it's delicious!" She mumbled with chewed food in her mouth. She swallowed and it made me bite my lip. That was extremely hot. "Did you ever consider becoming a chef?"

"I never thought of it."

"I think you should look into it."

"I do enjoy cooking."

"He cooks better than he cleans." Greg took a bite of his pizza.

"Shut up tool," I snapped.

"He cooks better than he plays drums too!" Rowley said with food in his mouth.

"Can it chunky monkey and grab a fifth piece."

"Rodrick," Brittany touched my arm. "Don't be so mean."

Her hand was so soft that I shuttered at her touch.

"This is good, but my mom makes the best pizza! She puts anchovies and blue cheese on it!" Fregly lauded.

"Bleu cheese? I've never heard of that before. That's more for chicken wings and celery." Brittany took another bite.

"Oh, not that kind of bleu cheese. _Blue_ cheese. Like the color blue. It usually just sits in our refrigerator, so we put it to good use," he replied.

Both Brittany and I turned our heads in repulsion, fighting the reflex to bring the food back up.


	13. Can't Risk It

**Warning: Language**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I was relieved when Susan finally came home last night. All of us basically sat fearfully in the living room, trying to stay as far away from Fregly as possible. I didn't think he was cute anymore. I thought he was downright weird. I told Susan about Rodrick's possible interest in culinary arts for college, and she was thrilled to hear it, and for some odd reason, I wanted to stay longer. I wish I had more excuses to help Rodrick, but I didn't and I just went home after that.

The next morning, I had the chance to read another one of Susan's articles that she publishes weekly in the Plainview Review. She usually discusses family life and gives her advice and input on various topics. This Sunday she wrote about how a tutor can positively influence your child/teen's life. Well, she was obviously talking about me and Rodrick. I'd like to think that I positively influenced Rodrick, but honestly, I didn't see it nor did I see a change in behavior. Susan went on about how her and I met and encouraged that any parent should consult their school's principal or guidance counselor to aid in the process of finding the perfect tutor. I wouldn't go_ that_ overboard to call me perfect because I was only in this job for one week so far and no progress has even shed the slightest light on this boy. Rodrick would have to really step it up if he wanted to see an increase in his grades. After what I saw with his work on his science project, he's doomed. So just by thinking about that, I figured I should stick around for a while.

On Monday morning, I needed to figure out how I was going to redo Rodrick's whole project because I knew right then and there that he wasn't going to think of another one. I eventually unfocused my daydreaming and paid a little more attention in class. I liked being in Spanish. It was something that I was always good at, but Rodrick on the other hand, was not. Shocker...

"Tú examén está mañana, chicos," Señora Vasquez loudly spoke.

"What?" Rodrick whispered to me.

"Your test is tomorrow, guys," I translated.

"Oh." He nodded his head slowly to me.

I looked back at our teacher. She was writing one last piece of information on the board that we needed to know for the test. I figured I'd copy every last detail she wrote. Then suddenly, Rodrick leaned over from his desk and handed me a note. From the corner of her eye, Señora Vasquez noticed his odd position and turned around. She was an extremely strict lady. Rodrick sat up straight and she looked at him, then to me. When she turned around, I opened it up and read it.

*I hope you're going to pay me a visit this afternoon. I need someone to teach me some Spanish*

I was impressed at his grammar and spelling. It seemed to improve after a few lessons I reviewed with him. I began writing my response and then folded it to give back to him.

*No problemo & I'd love to. ( : *

Señora turned around again when she saw me lean over to Rodrick's desk.

"Josefina, I hope you're copying these notes," she sternly said.

"Sí Señora. Lo siento." I continued what I was doing.

Rodrick opened the folded paper and smiled before writing back again. He tossed it back at me.

*I can't wait*

I wrote back and returned it.

*Neither can I ; )*

**Rodrick's POV**

I decided not to write back and just give Brittany one of my best smiles. I didn't want to take another risk of getting her in trouble again. The more I found excuses to talk to her, the more I wanted to be around her, and the more I wanted to be around her meant that I didn't want anything bad to happen to her. I find myself doing what she tells me to do and I'm somewhat more behaved. I copied down the last of what was on the board and returned to our note. I loved the way Brittany wrote out her cursive letters. It was very neat and it looked like it was written so carefully. I started scribbling down thoughts that ran through my head.

*Brittany, I want to tell you that I have no desire to talk to Lyndsey ever again. I don't want to make you mad anymore. I hate when you're angry at me and I just wanna say that you're simply gorgeous. I really mean that. And don't take this the wrong way, but I think I'm falling for you. I mean, I really really like you.*

I stopped for a moment and read it over. It sounded so sappy and mushy, which wasn't me at all, but it was basically how I felt. I didn't have to balls to give this to her, but I figured that if I wrote it down on paper, it would be easier to say this at a later time. This was all so new to me. I never once in my life had to work this hard to get a girl to like me. I mean, I've talked to girls that flat out turned me down, but eventually once I gave them time, I'd be in their pants. Talking to Britt was different though. She wasn't budging to let my finger touch her leg. I took my pencil again and started writing a little more down.

"Ricardo! Hand the note over!" I heard Mrs. Vasquez behind my shoulder.

I looked over and she was standing behind me, looking at the paper. I was mortified and I definitely didn't want her to take it, because she's the type of teacher that takes great pleasure in reading them in front of everybody. I had a teacher in seventh grade that did that and since then, I forbid myself from writing to a girl, until now. _Holy fuck Rodrick, act fast. _I crumpled up the small sheet of paper and shoved it into my mouth.

"What are you doing? Give that to me!"

Once all of the spit from my mouth softened it, I bit down on it a few times to mash it together, making it impossible to read. She looked at me in a disgusted face.

"Rodrick Heffley! Office, NOW!" She pointed to the door.

By this time, everybody in the class was staring at me, including Brittany. I was used to it though. This was sort of a routine thing for me, but once I caught Brittany's what-the-fuck-just-happened glare, I turned slightly red. If that bitch of a teacher ever read that out loud, Brittany would probably laugh in my face, and I don't think she'd ever talk to me again. I walked to the office and finally spit out the wad of paper I had in my mouth. It was gonna be a long wait in the office. It was packed.

**Brittany's POV**

I sat in the cafeteria, waiting to find Rodrick emerge from the crowds of people. Once I saw him take his tray to the table, I shot up and walked over. I took a seat next to him and he smiled, surprised at my visit.

"Hey you." He turned to me.

"Hi there," I grinned, setting a cup of chocolate pudding on his tray.

"Oh you're the best," he laughed. "But I know that's not why you came here. What's up?"

His brown eyes were so breathtaking and I couldn't stop staring, but then I had to force myself out of it.

"How much trouble did you get in?"

"None. I bullshitted with Gordon the whole time." He smirked.

"Oh. Why didn't you just give her the note in Spanish. There wasn't anything terrible on it. I kinda feel bad that you went to the office," I said grabbing one of his fries. _Did I actually say that I feel bad for him? Did I actually just take his food and eat it?_

"I wrote something else on it and I didn't want her to read it out loud," he shrugged.

"What did you write?" I asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Nothing," he uttered, mouth full of pudding.

I furrowed my brows. "It was definitely something if you didn't want other people to see it."

He didn't answer and took another spoonful of pudding.

"Or me…" I continued

"Hey Brittany," Ben interrupted.

"Hi Ben," I said uninterested.

"Whatcha doin over here?" Chris chimed in and pushed up his black rimmed glasses.

"She's here to see wittle Wodwick." Ben replied as he took Rodrick's cheek and pinched it.

"Knock it off dude!" Rodrick flailed his arms.

"Oh fine, well if you don't want her, I'll sure take her," he said with a high pitched laugh.

I crossed my arms in disgust. Ben was such a perv sometimes.

"If I told you that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

Rodrick put an arm around me and held me close to him. That pick up line was so over used, but I know I was blushing once I was under Rodrick's arm. I kind of felt like he was protecting me, and I liked that, not to mention that I could smell his cologne radiate from his body.

Ben continued, "Awe c'mon I know you still hate me for the cheese fry incident, but I can surely make it up to yah." Ben looked up at Chris and squinted a smile. "In bed."

"Dude, what the fuck? Quit it," Rodrick censured, obviously getting agitated.

"Oh, uh- uh," I stuttered, becoming more nervous under him. "It's okay Rodrick, I'm leaving now," I said while standing up.

"Oh." He sighed, waving a hand at me. "Bye."

"See you tonight." I smiled.

"But Brittany, I thought what we had was special!" I overheard Ben say with his arms reaching toward me as I was starting to leave.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I don't want to hear you talk like that to her again."

"Sorry, bro."

Rodrick's last comment made my stomach flutter.

**Rodrick's POV**

As much as I loved my best friend, he definitely crossed the line, even for me.

"What's your problem?" I turned to Ben.

"I don't know, she's just wicked hot and I'm kind of jealous." He chuckled.

"Well you're going to stay jealous, dude, because I want this to work between us. I wanna call off that bet we made last week too," I explained.

He just looked at me for a moment, tilting his head. "Whatever man. You're just gonna bang her and leave her like all the other ones."

I was getting angry at his tone. "No, actually I'm not. There's something about this girl that I'm attracted to and right now, I'm not interested in the sex for once."

Chris turned to our conversation. "Dude, did I just hear what I think I heard?"

"Nah Chris, Rodrick is full of shit," Ben laughed.

"Guys I'm serious, and this bet isn't happening. I don't want anything to go wrong anymore with her. It's hard enough to keep trouble away when Lynds and Damian are walking around."

Ben shook his head. "You can't just call off a bet."

"Then here." I searched for my wallet and opened it. I took Ben's hand and slapped a crisp, green ten dollar bill in his hand and got up to throw my food away.


	14. Web of Lust

**Sorry guys for the extremely long wait! Senior year can't get anymore crazier. (Well, let's hope not) I've been so busy that I don't have the time to do anything. So, since I had a little spare time, I figured that I'd publish another chapter until probably early June. After graduation (June 8th) my schedule will completely cleared out and I'll have time to post and continue this fic. So, hang in there! (:**

**I hope everyone understands. You guys have been awesome. **

**Please review and have a great holiday!**

**Warning: mild language**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I pulled into the Heffley's driveway and knocked on the door until Greg answered with a smile on his face.

"Hey Greg." I waved.

"Hi Brittany." He motioned me to come in as he rustled his hair.

I stepped inside with my books in hand and took off my light jacket. Greg took it and hung it on the coat rack.

"Rodrick's in his room."

"Thank God huh?" I joked.

He giggled and nodded before he made his way in the living room. I climbed the stairs and got to Rodrick's door to his steps. I knocked on it and waited.

"I told you to beat it Greg," he yelled from his attic room.

I opened the door and climbed the stairs. "I guess I should leave then?" I peeked my head around the banister to find Rodrick lying down, throwing a small football in the air.

He jumped up when he saw me and tossed the toy across the room. "Oh, I thought you were the weasel. You can't leave."

I laughed and sat on his bed. "I can't leave?"

"I mean… I don't want you to leave." He blinked his gazing eyes at me a few times, our faces being the closest they've ever been.

I awkwardly felt the need to inch closer, but I didn't. I sat Indian-style and put my books on my lap. His face soon turned bright pink as he tried to think of something else to say.

"Here." I handed him stapled papers and a small book. "Mrs. Meyers handed these out in English today. We're going to be reading this in a few days."

"Romeo and Juliet?" He questioned, flipping through the book, then the packet.

"Yeah. It's about forbidden love between a boy and a girl and th-"

"I know what Romeo and Juliet is about," he cut me off.

"Oh. You do?" I asked, sort of amazed.

"Yeah I'm not a complete idiot." He laughed.

I blushed nervously, thinking back to his horrible science project. "Sorry, I thought-"

"It's fine. Mom made me read it one year. Well, the dumbed down version."

I giggled. "Well, Shakespeare is really confusing."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Oh I almost forgot. Here's your shirt." I took it out of my bag and gave it to him. "Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"You could have kept it."

"But you said it was your favorite shirt."

"I guess I did." He shrugged and put it on the end table.

The last thing I took out of my bag was my Spanish notebook and flashcards. "You know what these are for right?"

He chuckled and took them from my hand. "Yeah, I sure do."

"Good. Now get writing." I nudged him.

**Rodrick's POV**

About fifteen minutes later, I handed the freshly written stack back to Brittany. She handed them back to me and told me that I had to look them over a few times before she quizzed me. I really wasn't in the mood to study. When I got side tracked, Brittany would snap me back into studying. It started to get old and really annoying. I took another ten minutes and I basically knew them from memory.

I gave her the cards again and she read one after another. "Okay, love."

_It's possible. _"Amor," I answered, trying to stop my thoughts from going out of control.

She took the card and put it to the back of the pile to reveal a new one. "To kiss."

_Please… Ugh, why am I doing this? _I had to think for a moment. "Besar."

She repeated flipping through. "Boyfriend."

_Me. Rodrick, knock it off. _"El novio."

"Girlfriend."

_You. You are such a sap. _"La novia."

This whole vocabulary set was so ironic in a way, and I couldn't stop daydreaming of… us or the future. Something, anything. I never felt this way before and it was killing me to try and keep this a secret. Normally, I'd have no problem telling a girl that I want her. Maybe that wasn't the point, though. Maybe it was because I tried seeking approval from this girl. Even though she was playing hard to get, and I mean REALLY hard to get, I wasn't giving up any time soon.

After finishing the stack of cards for the third time, I was pretty much set for the test. She put the cards on my end table near my shirt and dug out my science project to make me do it over the right way. I don't know what she didn't like about it because I thought it was an awesome observation. I had to draw out a whole different examination and get better pictures, but of course, I couldn't resist screwin around. I really didn't want to redo any of this. I took a marker and while Brittany was reading a paper, I drew on her face.

"Rodrick!" She took her hand up to her cheek and smiled as she grabbed one near her.

"Woah, hey!" I laughed as she marked a huge line on my chin with red marker.

Her laughter subsided and she sat back where she was. "Well it's eight o'clock and you got it all basically done. All you have to do if glue the pictures on."

Time flew by whenever Brittany and I hung out. Ten minutes ago it was practically 5 o'clock. I watched as she gathered her things. I really didn't want her to go. "Okay." I replied, afraid of asking her to stay longer.

"Well I better leave. I gotta eat and I think you missed dinner." She got up and looked at her phone.

"Yeah I told Ma that we had a lot of stuff to get done."

She stood in my doorway. "Oh, well, see you tomorrow."

"I'll walk you downstairs." I jumped up, tripping on my backpack.

"Klutz." She giggled.

After about ten minutes of talking with my insane mother, she was out the door. I never had a good feeling in my body when she closes that door. I'm instantly alone and bored as hell when she's not around.

"Rodrick, could you help me with the table cloth?" Mom called from the dining room.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Yeah."

Once we repositioned it and the centerpiece, I headed for the stairs until the doorbell rang. _Who the hell is that?_ I turned around and opened the door with a miserable and unwelcoming face. Once I saw who it was, I was concerned. Brittany stood before me in the dark, shivering from the light drizzle that fell from the sky.

"What's wrong?" I cried out, her face looked so upset and cold.

"My car won't start."

I grabbed my jacket and my keys just in case. "Mom, I might have to take Brittany home."

"Okay, Honey!"

I closed the door behind me and followed her to edge of the road where her car sat motionless. I popped the hood and took a look. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew enough from hanging out with my grandfather when I was younger.

"It looks like you have a few broken wires there."

She moaned. "Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah you won't be able to drive this thing even if I taped them. It's too dangerous. Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'd be just sitting home anyways."

"-Working on your project," she hinted. "And Alright."

I opened the door to the van that was parked behind her car for her and closed it once she got in. I was kind of glad her car wasn't working.

**Brittany's POV**

It was strange when he opened the door for me. I mean, it was nice, but Rodrick isn't that gentleman-like. I was a little bit nervous and hooked my seatbelt tightly once I sat in the seat. Rodrick didn't seem like the type who would obey the laws of the road. The van was a mess with wrappers and soda cans everywhere. He got in and started the vehicle before he pulled out onto the dark, lamp-lit road. To my surprise, he was going the speed limit and he stopped at every red light and stop sign. I wasn't sure what to say to him once we left, so I just listened to the rain drops fall on the windshield as the wipers creaked across it to wipe them away.

"I wanna say thanks for doing this." He broke the unbearable silence that had creeped up on us.

"Doing what?" I looked at his moonlit face as he focused on driving, then I turned my attention to the road . "Take a left here."

"Tutoring me with pretty much all my classes. I didn't get to say thank you."

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Oh, Rodrick, it's no problem."

"I know, but I've never said it. You're taking time out of your week and weekend to help me when you didn't know me that well."

"Take a right once you get to that stop sign. And I did know you, but we never really talked."

"I kind of regret that, a lot actually. You're such an awesome chick."

Was Rodrick Heffley actually implying that he likes me? Or at least giving me a compliment? I felt my heart drop a little. I didn't want him to like me, though. Don't get me wrong, I was flattered because he was such a handsome guy, but he was such a tool and I didn't want to be close with him. I was in fear that he'd really break my heart and I was in no state of emotion to go through that ever again.

After not replying he started again, "I decided that I'm not talking to Lyndsey anymore. Well, it wasn't much of a decision."

I turned my full on attention to him. "Why not?"

"Because she's getting in the way of someone and I don't want to be bothered with her anymore. I don't want her in my life."

_Getting in the way of someone? Of who? _"My house is the green one with the porch swing" I pointed, not knowing what else to say.

"Alright." He pulled up and set the van in park.

I leaned over and grabbed my bag full of schoolwork. I was about to turn back and open the door until he took my arm in his hand.

"Brittany," he whispered, looking straight into my eyes. I felt his vulnerability pierce through me. He bent closer.

"Yeah," I gulped.

I inched closer to his face. He was so good looking and what he told me really made me make room in my heart for him. He took my neck and touched his lips to mine. Our mouths collided and kept moving without hesitation. My stomach was in a whirl and I liked that he didn't use tongue the first time. Since he was a player, I figured he would. _Player… Oh no, what the hell am I doing?_

I jerked back, realizing that this was a huge mistake. "I'm sorry I can't do this."

I hopped out of the van and ran to my door. I heard Rodrick curse and smack his steering wheel a few times. I felt kind of bad, but I couldn't get wrapped up inside this web of lust.


	15. What Bad Timing

****Took me a while, but I'm back! :D Please oh please review!****

**Warning: language**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Rodrick's POV<strong>

I sped home and ran to my room. I was so pissed off. I basically poured myself out for this girl and this is how she was going to treat me? I know that I haven't treated girls the best, and maybe Karma came back to kick me in the ass, but this was unacceptable. I rubbed my knuckles slowly. They were sore from punching the dashboard and hitting the steering wheel. I kinda lost control outside of Brittany's house. I've been waiting to kiss her since she started tutoring me and I felt something back there that I have never felt before, not even with Lyndsey. I really thought she'd accept me. This type of rejection hurts, you know. I never realized how bad it felt until I was the one who was experiencing it... _Did I scare her? Maybe she wasn't ready._ I mentally slapped myself because I should've waited for a better moment. I just thought that today went sort of well.

I couldn't sit on my bed any longer. My head was spinning from all of the built up anger in my body. I went downstairs to the kitchen and opened up the fridge, then stood there, staring at food. I closed it and turned around to look outside of the window above the sink. Then, I swirled back around and opened the refrigerator again. I didn't want food, but I wanted to eat something. I was so pissed.

"Rodrick, are you hungry?" My mom asked from the morning room.

"No," I muttered.

"Is something wrong?"

I closed the door again and took a seat across from her. "I don't know."

"Get your feet off of that chair. You know better," she ordered, without looking up.

I glared at her and she then returned the gesture. I sighed in agitation and stomped my feet to the ground.

"What happened, Sweetie?" With a concerned look, she closed the book that she was reading and studied my face.

"Nothing, Mom."

"Did something happen with Britt?" She tilted her head.

I refused to look at her. How did women always know what is wrong with you? I swear they have psychic abilities or something.

I leaned back in my chair and exhaled every ounce of oxygen in my body. "I don't know. I think she's mad or upset. I screwed something up."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She outstretched her hands on my clasped ones.

"No, not really." I retorted.

"Well if you did something wrong, apologize and tell her what you intended to do, or the truth, or whatever it is that suits the situation. If you open up to her, she'll forgive you. You're a sweet boy, Rodrick, but you need to show her you care a little bit."

I stared at her with wide eyes for a minute, before moving from the chair. "Thanks Dr. Phil."

She let go of my hands and smiled. "You're welcome, Honey."

I returned to my room and logged on to my Facespace. I responded to a few notifications and added two more people to my friends list. Nothing interesting was happening after that. I checked the instant message window and saw Brittany's name online. I clicked on her and a little chat window opened up. I clicked on her name again and her page loaded. Her status was posted five minutes ago.

"Sometimes I think to myself why I am constantly put into these situations. I can't face heartbreak again and even if it kills me, I will stay away from it as much as possible."

I knew that was written about me. I just felt it in the bottom of my gut that it had 'Rodrick Heffley' scribbled all over it.

I clicked 'comment' and wrote, "Dislike a lot."

I looked at our little chat window again. I wanted to put something so bad, but I didn't know what to tell her. _Should I just say hi? _Before I was able to type, she signed off. _Motherfu- wait…_ I went back to her profile and clicked 'message' to start typing vigorously. _It's either now or never Rodrick._

**Brittany's POV**

Once I saw him comment on my status, I instantly got off. Not that I was creeped out or anything, but I can't be in a relationship with Rodrick. I've been with guys that were too similar to him and I couldn't brush this off like I did in other circumstances though. I had to stop this before it got out of control. So the next day at school, I didn't say much to him at all. I didn't write him back, I didn't look at him, and I didn't text him. No matter how much he pleaded, I wouldn't give him the light of day. Well, until he texted me in study hall. I told him that I wasn't going over his house tonight and he'd have to study by himself. I didn't get a reply back after that. After three days, it seemed like he got the hint to not talk to me, but to be completely honest, I missed talking to him during classes and it was extremely awkward sitting next to him. He didn't speak the rest of the week and it was very odd not to hear a teacher routinely order him to the office. I knew what he was doing though. He was being stubborn and spiteful; however, his plan wasn't going to work. He thinks that if he plays along with my decision to cut off contact, I'd eventually crack and beg for him to take me back. One thing was for sure, that was NOT going to happen.

I was contemplating whether or not I should resign my tutoring position and I officially wanted to do it since I felt uncomfortable taking extra credit from teachers when I wasn't helping Rodrick anymore. Unfortunately, Principal Gordon wasn't in at the end of the week and I had to painfully wait until Monday.

I stepped inside my car and drove straight home when school ended. After that night, I made my mother call the garage to have my car picked up to be fixed. I couldn't show my face there. It was too embarrassing. Once I was home, I fell into my comfortable computer chair in my room. I signed into Facespace for the first time since the beginning of the week. I had no time to check it until now. There were a few notifications and a message. I love getting messages. They're so secretive. I opened it and it was from Rodrick that was sent the night he kissed me. _Of course…_ I was about to click out of it until I saw the length of the message. It was a huge paragraph. I was slightly intrigued and had to read it.

"Brittany,

I'm not that great at writing about my feelings, but I'm going to do it anyway. I wanted to I/M you but you signed off. I really need you to know how I feel, but I don't know what to say to you right now. I'm not sure if I should say sorry or if I should say nothing. But I'm going to go with saying sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable at all last night. I should have waited for a better time, but I couldn't. I really REALLY fucking like you. I'm going to be honest here and say that this doesn't happen to me often. I don't see you as another hookup at a party. I see a kick ass girl that likes a lot of the same things I do that also has a gift in smartness."

I mentally laughed, _you mean_ _intelligence? _I continued,

"I don't know why I didn't see this before. Maybe I was just stupid and blind because I was too focused on myself and I wanted girls around me. I don't want that anymore. At all. When I said that I wasn't talking to Lyndsey anymore, I truly meant it. For real. I do not want to be involved with her, or any girl, ever again. Well, except you. Please, just give me a damn chance. I know it's only been a short time, but I feel like I got to know you so much. We've spent so much time together and I want to show you I could change. Please. I know I may seem that I'm doing this for popularity or something, but I'm not. I don't want to hurt you, and I never will. If you don't agree with all of this, I guess I could understand. I'll have to get over it and move on, but right now, it'll kill me.

-R"

I sat back in my chair awestruck. I read it over and over and double checked the sender. I really couldn't believe he was sending this long paragraph about how he feels about me. It wasn't like Rodrick to do anything like this. He's lazy, stubborn, and arrogant, but I believed every word he said, well, typed. I closed out my session and grabbed the keys on my desk. I had to make this right.

**Rodrick's POV**

I came through the door with our equipment in hand to take to the garage. Today was a good day to relieve some major stress with the guys because I was wasn't in a good mood this whole week. Brittany didn't talk to me at all and I felt like a complete asshole. I even second guessed my message I sent her. I wish I never even typed it. I knew she read it that night and I know she purposefully avoided me. I gave up after she didn't answer my twentieth text message or my tenth call. I felt like a little bitch trying to follow this girl that was… out of my league? That's when the truth hit me. All these easy girls want to get their hands on me, and girls like Britt, don't even look my way. They try to evade people like me as much as possible. I really couldn't believe I didn't see this before.

"Rodrick, mom wants you to take the garbage out," Greg flinched as he started for the stairs to escape a possible hit from me.

"Yeah sure," I mumbled.

He stopped on the steps and glared down at me. "You're agreeing?"

I didn't say anything and walked to the garage to set my snare and sticks down. I didn't tell the guys what happened and I wasn't planning to. They wouldn't help my situation; they'd only make it worse. I grabbed the garbage out from the kitchen and took a second trip back to the van outside.

"So, you're not going to pinch me? Or chase me? Or hit me?" Greg followed behind.

"Nope."

"What's with you this week? You're acting really weird."

"I don't want to talk about it," I snapped.

"Did Brittany finally tell you how ugly you are?"

"Pretty much," I sighed and dropped the bag in the can. In the van, I hoisted an amp to the curb.

"Really? I wasn't being serious." Greg looked at me, almost confused.

"Move out of the way. This thing is heavy." I pushed past him and ignored the rest of our conversation.

Ben and Chris set up their equipment while I pieced together my drum set.

"Dude, we need to find another guitarist, like, stat." Ben kneeled to hook up the mic.

"I know. I was thinking that dude that DJ's at Rocket Rollers. I think his name is Bill or something."

"Yeah yeah yeah! I remember the scene you two caused at the "Welcome seventh graders" night. I heard he's an awesome guitarist," Chris added.

See when Chris is sober, he's actually a cool guy and he could function like a normal human being. When he gets to smoking pot, he flips his personality. Maybe that's what I needed to get into. Then I'd be mellow and I wouldn't give a fuck about anything.


	16. Fighting's Worth It

**Hi everyone(: **

**Thank you all for sending me comments and Rian for sending me a message. In the beginning comments were slow, but I do appreciate the ones I got! I wanted to address one of my Guest commenters:**

**"I really like this story! Super cute and very much what Rodrick would be like in the story life. Brittany seems..a bit mary-sueish, like she's perfect (I know she's probably based on you):P I'm not flaming, but I have never read an OC like that before. Keep updating though!"**

**Even though I gave the character my name, I tried not basing her entirely on me, but I'm glad you picked up on that she seemed perfect because there's sort of a twist in the plot eventually. Everyone has their dirty little secret, you just didn't find out hers yet ;)**

**Anywho, keep reading and send me feedback! P.S. I hope all you guests create an account here on FF. It's a great little getaway even if you aren't into writing. Hey, that's how I started out- a guest and eventually I said, "Screw it. I need to make a profile!" hehe. Enjoy!**

**Warning: mild language**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I sprinted from my parked car and rang the doorbell of the Heffley house numerous times. I could hear the beating of drums and guitars chime, but I was too afraid to go back to their garage. I needed to ease my way into this and keep rehearsing what I planned on saying. Shortly after, I saw Greg come down the steps and open the door.

"I'm surprised you're here," he said, looking up at me. "Did you really tell Rodrick he was ugly?"

I stood there for a minute in bewilderment. "What? No. Did he actually make that up?"

"No, I was trying to guess what happened when he came home today. Rodrick isn't himself anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

"He hasn't given me a wedgie or a noogie or anything that would cause me pain all week. He doesn't say more than two words to me unless I ask him something. It's great."

"Wow." I breathed.

"Yeah, so what did yuh do to make him like that? I wanna try it!"

I laughed, "No, you really don't. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He moved out of the way and let me pass before closing the door.

"Sweetie, who was that?" Susan called from the kitchen.

"It's Brittany, Mom!" Greg yelled back.

She came walking out of the arch and toward the both of us. "Greg, go back upstairs."

Greg nodded and returned to where he was, probably playing that wizard game again. He and Rowley were definitely addicted. Susan grabbed my hands and pulled me to the kitchen. I felt as if she had something nasty to say about cancelling all tutor sessions.

"What did my son do to you? Are you okay?" She asked, hands on my shoulders checking me out for any possible bruises. "Rodrick said you called off studying for the whole week."

"I'm fine Susan, I just… something happened when he gave me a ride home and I didn't know how to deal with it, but now I'm here and I wanna make things right," I explained.

"Oh." She fixed her glasses. "So, Rodrick didn't hurt you?"

"No, I think I hurt him, sort of." I looked down to the ground.

She took my chin so I could look at her. "I know he'll forgive you. I can tell he really likes you."

"You can?"

"His room hasn't been cleaned like it is since I don't know when." She giggled. "I notice the little things. He's in the garage with his friends."

"Thanks Mrs. Heffley."

"You're welcome, Honey." The glare on her glasses from the light glimmered as her lips formed into a wide smile.

I turned for the laundry room and slowly pushed the door open. I tried listening for a moment and figured out that they were playing 'Your Betrayal' by Bullet for my Valentine. God I loved that song and it fit our predicament, which was embarrassing. I don't know if it was on purpose or just a coincidence. _On Purpose._ I congregated up more courage and walked into the garage. This conversation needed to happen sooner or later, preferably sooner. Ben nodded to me, still continuing to play guitar and sing as I took my seat in the bean bag that sat next to some boxes. They were in the middle of the song and Rodrick never looked up once. He must've known the song by heart because he had his eyes closed too. Something inside me now realized how much I actually liked this kid. I think I have for a while; I've just never let my heart control my brain.

They ended the song and Rodrick dropped his sticks at the last pounding beat. Not noticing me, he reached for the towel behind him and wiped his dripping face of sweat. He then looked up and his eyes widened as he stopped heaving.

"Ah, guys, let's take a break. Have a smoke out back, but don't let my mom see you." He said, standing from his stool.

Chris and Ben both looked back at him like he was nuts. Rodrick never let them smoke at the house before. Susan would kill them. He gave a 'do it now' scowl and the guys disappeared out of the garage without further hesitation. It was horribly silent when they both disappeared from the open garage door. I practiced everything that I wanted to say beforehand on the ride here, but of course, it flew from my memory.

"What do you want?" He finally asked as he picked up his thrown sticks. His voice was tone was obviously annoyed.

"I need to talk to you." I couldn't think of anything else to say as I stood up.

He turned around angrily. "Oh, now all of a sudden you want to talk? You ignored me this past week and now you want to have a conversation with me…"

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I tried to prevent my eyes from filling up with water, but I couldn't any longer.

"In case you're wondering, I got everything right on that Spanish test because of your help. So, thanks again. You can leave now."

I took his arm. "Rodrick wait. I-"

"No. I made a complete ass out of myself. This is why I don't get involved with girls. You're too high maintenance."

"High maintenance? Rodrick, you know I'm the complete opposite."

"But you're just like the rest of them!" He shouted as he put his hand in the air behind him as if there were a group of girls there.

"No I'm not," I cried out.

"I don't know what else to do. I did my part and it was up to you to do yours. You either could have given me a chance or just left me alone. You read that message that night and you've treated me like shit since. So we both know why-"

"No!" I cut him off. "I got home from school today and read it. I've been so busy that I didn't have time to sign on. I came here as soon as I finished reading it. Rodrick, I- you're right, and I believe everything that you wrote."

"No you don't," he said, with a disappointed look on his face.

This was it, I was going to take a huge risk and it was either going to have a great outcome, or one miserable and awkward one. I stepped near and grabbed his face gently to pull it closer. Our lips collided once again and I felt more at ease now. I was sure of this and I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him. He ran his fingers through my hair and picked me up. He then set me down and wiped a falling tear from my cheek.

I continued, "I ignored you because I was afraid that I'd fall for you, and if I fell for you, I felt that you'd hurt me some time down the road. I'm scared of that. I don't like my heart being broken."

He shook his head, but didn't break eye contact. "I'm going to be honest, I've used girls, I've lied to people, and cheated. I know I'm not the most trustworthy guy out there, and I know that this may sound cheezy, but when I met and got to know you, I wanted to change because I wanted you to accept me. I knew then that it was time to grow up a little. I will always be honest because I don't want to lose you. You make me realize what it's like to care for someone. I forgot how it felt."

"Dude, that shit was like, romantic." Chris laughed as he and Ben returned.

Rodrick rolled his eyes at them, then turned his attention back at me. "So, can we please be official?"

"I think we can." I smiled.

He kissed my forehead and let go of the hold he had on me.

"Okay guys." He clapped his hands together. "Let's call it an early day and clean up."

"Fine with me. I'm too high to play." Chris coughed and unplugged his bass. "That shit I bought from Ross is strong as hell."

Rodrick stopped picking up wires and looked at him. "Dude, I told you to smoke as in cigarettes, not pot."

"Specify next time." He slowly chuckled, coughing out a plume of smoke.

I watched as the guys left for Ben's truck. They took almost everything with them because next practice would be at Chris's house. Rodrick slid his finger in my back pocket and tugged on it for me to follow him inside. In the kitchen, he searched for a bottle of Powerade from the fridge.

"Want one?" He said, before closing the door.

"Nah I won't drink all of it. Would you mind if I had a some of yours?"

"Sure." He smiled and then closed the refrigerator before leaving the room.

He sat on the couch, outstretching his arms on the head cushions and leaned back while taking a gulp of the grape drink he clutched. I shuffled near the empty spot next to him and took a seat, folding my leg under me. He handed me the bottle and I took a small sip.

"That's all you're going to drink?" He chuckled. "That was barely anything."

I could feel my face turn slightly pink. Taking it as somewhat humorous, Rodrick let out another laugh. He then sat forward and set the bottle on the coffee table before he picked up the remote to the TV.

He turned his head to face me closely. "Wanna watch somethin?"

His russet eyes stared powerfully into mine. I could feel the heat of him merge onto my whole body. He was waiting for something, and I knew just what it was.

"No," I whispered and set my hand on his jean covered thigh.

He threw the remote behind him and grabbed my face for another kiss. A burning inferno spread to my lips, and then to my tongue. That fluttering feeling expanded throughout my stomach and I swear he could hear my heart thumping and my veins pulsing.

"Rodrick, Honey, I…" The sound of Susan's voice echoed from around the corner and into the living room. "Oh my."

We quickly stopped what we were doing and our attention now locked on her staggering from the opening of the entryway. I covered my mouth and scooted away from Rodrick, but he caught my hand and held it. I could feel a very uncomfortable lecture brewing from the stone-like, silent woman.

"Oh you two made up!" She clasped her hands and ran to sit in on the ottoman to the left of the television.

"Yeah," I nervously giggled and tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear. I could feel my flesh burning from my face and not exactly in the good way either.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Her hands touched her cheeks and met in front of her mouth.

"Mom, don't make a big deal, please," Rodrick groaned and let his head fall back.

"Okay okay okay." She inched herself to the edge of the seat wanting to desperately know all of the juicy details. "So you two are making the commitment?" Her grin enlarged on her face as she took her hands and locked her fingers at her knee.

"Ma…" Rodrick warned. Irritation was laced in his voice.

"Yes, Susan, we're gonna try it." I smiled back at her and then at Rodrick. He was still staring at the ceiling.

"This is such good news! Wait until your father comes home!"

"Ma." Rodrick repeated again.

Her eyes glimmered through her thick rimmed glasses. "Brittany, I like you so much better than Rodrick's last girlfriend. My baby is getting so old, but has much better taste now!" She giggled.

"Mom…" He gritted his teeth.

"Are you using protection?" She rested her head on her hand.

"MOM!" Rodrick's head shot up and gave her the death glare. He moved his curved hand across his neck to make her drop the topic.

At this point I was at loss for words. I wasn't sure what I would have rathered more, the enraged makeout lecture, or the bubbly sex talk. I could feel my face get hot even more.

"I'm sorry, but I just want you to be safe, that's all." She slapped her hands on her knees and got up, proud of her little investigation.

"Yes, please leave." Rodrick urged.

"Fine, I'm gone." Susan said playfully. Before she left for the kitchen, she stood at the doorway, clamping the corner of the wall. "I'll let you watch Manny, Brittany. That's the best birth control!"

"MOM!"

"I'm sorry." She gave out a deviant giggle and left for the other room.


End file.
